Order of the Phoenix
by Oriana Dumbledore
Summary: My version of the Fifth book...H/G and R/Hr pairings as well as LP/SB. Posted in it's finished version, Sequel to be posted soon. Just what is the Order of the Phoenix? Lily's Alive? Sirius gets a trial and Pettigrew gets caught. **Finished Version**
1. Chapter One: Mrs. Figg??

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters and the background story. I own the plot, nothing else.  
  
A/N: I know, it's over used, but this is MY theory on what the next book will be like. I hope you enjoy reading this, please review!  
  
Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a gloomy day on Privet Drive, and there was quite the commotion in the Dursley house. It was after all Dudley's birthday. Petunia and Vernon Dursley were always delighted with their son, the enormous pig that he was. You would hardly know that there was another boy that lived in their house, Petunia's nephew Harry Potter.  
  
Harry was no ordinary nephew either, it had been just five years since the letter from Hogwarts had arrived, and that Harry had discovered so much about his life, and his parents. Harry merely existed at the house on Privet Drive, hiding when company came along and leaving for long periods of time for the school year at Hogwarts.  
  
Petunia's knock on the door and rasp voice woke Harry up that morning, "Quickly Harry, get downstairs and mind the bacon and eggs while I finish wrapping Duddly Dum's presents."  
  
Harry groaned, but quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs to tend to the food. While he tended away he couldn't help but think of his friends from Hogwarts, and how much he missed them. Ron and Hermione after all were his best friends, and there was Cho, Harry's crush.  
  
Vernon walked in and grunted "Harry stop day dreaming and bring the food over, after breakfast you'll be off to Mrs. Figg's house for the day, your Aunt and I are taking Dudley out for his Birthday. And I'm warning you boy, no funny business or I'll lock you in your room for a year!"  
  
Harry quickly brought the food over groaning under his breath. He hated going to Mrs. Figg's house. She had far too many cats, and her house smelled of cabbages. He hadn't been to see Mrs. Figg in quite some time though as he hadn't been home over the past few years much. Breakfast thankfully went by without much pain, though Dudley felt the need to continuously hit Harry with his smelting stick.  
  
Upon arrival at Mrs. Figg's house he noticed something was different about the house. There weren't any cats running around, and there were various trunks laying about the house that he hadn't noticed before. "I suppose you'll be wanting an explanation for this Potter?", Mrs. Figg asked.  
  
Harry didn't answer, he merely nodded. "Well for starters, You'll be staying here with me today and go over to the Weasley's house tomorrow afternoon promptly at 4pm. Dumbledore requested that you leave promptly with them. Mrs. Weasley will be taking you to Diagon Alley, I'm far to busy to take you myself otherwise we'd be leaving by now."  
  
A look of pure confusion on Harry's face showed her that he was completely dumbfounded by this conversation. Mrs. Figg smiled, "I see you haven't figured this all out yet, well Harry I have something to tell you." A familiar face appeared behind her as she started to say "Harry I'm your secret keeper, and a member of the order of the Phoenix." 


	2. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and Owls...

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters and the background story. I own the plot, nothing else.  
  
A/N: I know, it's over used, but this is MY theory on what the next book will be like. I hope you enjoy reading this, please review!  
  
Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Hello Harry" Dumbledore said as he smiled down at Harry, "having a good holiday?"  
  
"Yes.. Professor, what are you doing here?" Harry asked impatiently, wanting to know why he was at Mrs. Figgs house, how did he know her, how did he know he was there, and just what was the Order of the Phoenix?  
  
"I thought you would ask that. Harry I'm here because Arabella, Remus, Sirius and I are going to make sure that you make it safely to the Weasley's house. We're all members of the Order of the Phoenix, and I can tell by the look on your face that you're wondering just what it is I'm talking about. We work together against the Dark Arts, mainly Voldemort and the Death Eaters. We've managed over the summer to capture a few of the Death Eaters with new evidence against them that convinced the ministry of their Dark sides. Which reminds me, you won't be seeing Draco Malfoy this year Harry, his mother felt it pertinent to transfer him to another school due to his father's downfall."  
  
"Is Sirius here, professor?" Harry asked impatiently looking around trying to find him in the room.  
  
"He's waiting for you in the other room dear," Mrs. Figg smiled at him as she waved for him to follow her into the room Sirius was in. They walked in, Harry was half expecting to see a large black dog, and was surprised to see Sirius standing, pacing awaiting Harry's arrival. As he walked into the room he was excited to see his godfather and rushed over to his open waiting arms for a hug.  
  
"And how are you today Harry?" Sirius asked and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm great, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." Harry quickly noticed they weren't alone in the room.  
  
Remus smiled, "Hello Harry, good to see you"  
  
"Good to see you too Professor Lupin" Harry rushed over to give him a hug as well.  
  
"Harry you know you can call me Remus now if you'd like."  
  
"Right, sorry about that Remus. You know you're still the best Defense of the Dark Arts Professor we've had. We all miss your lessons, you should talk to Dumbledore about coming back"  
  
Remus just laughed away, and Dumbledore walked in to announce that lunch was ready. They all sat and talked away over lunch, catching up on events over the summer and how everyone was doing. At dinner time there was a honk of the Dursley's horn that said it was time for Harry to go back to their house. Mrs. Figg walked Harry to the car, thanked the Dursley's for a delightful day with Harry, and said she'd be glad to have him back again any time. Vernon grunted, "Yes, well thank you for taking care of the little brat, sorry to have dumped him on you but we're glad he didn't give you any trouble. Thank you very much Arabella".  
  
And with that they sped back to the house. When he got up to his room there were four owls sitting patiently awaiting his return, he immediately recognized one as the Weasley's family owl, Errol, and another as their owl Pigwigdeon. He immediately took the letter from Errol and quickly read the note.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
We're writing you because as you might already know, we're picking you up tomorrow at 5pm. We'll be arriving with a car provided by the ministry, Dumbledore will be with us at his request. Please explain to the Muggles that you won't be returning to them at summer time anymore, as your godfather has consented and requested for you to move in with us. Pack anything of value to you up, because you won't see them again unless you want to. These are dark times, and you need fully trained wizards near you at all times. If the Muggles have a problem with the plans to bring you here, we'll still be there at 5pm, and will make sure that they don't stop you from leaving. See you tomorrow, do be careful.  
  
Love,  
  
Mr. & Mrs. Weasley"  
  
Harry almost died of shock, and felt like sending Errol back immediately with a request that they come over tonight. He knew Errol couldn't handle another journey tonight though. He decided instead to wait and take him back with him the next day. He'd send word back with Pig. He suddenly remembered Pig also had a letter for him. He quickly took it off of Pig and read it carefully.  
  
"Harry,  
  
Mum and Dad say you're moving in with us, we're to share a room. If you need to send Pig or Hedwig back with a box of things, but the car should work out good. See you tomorrow, Ginny's rather excited to see you.  
  
Bye, Ron"  
  
Harry quickly wrote back to Ron.  
  
"Ron,  
  
I'll talk with the Muggles and send word with Hedwig about what they say. What do you mean Ginny's excited to see me? How are you all doing? Have you heard from Hermione lately? Had an interesting day yesterday, can't wait to tell you all about it. See you tomorrow.  
  
Bye, Harry"  
  
And with that he tied the note to Pig's leg and off Pig went to the Weasley's house. He noticed the third owl getting a bit impatient with him, so he quickly untied the note and the owl went to get water from Hedwig's cage. He opened the letter and couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Harry,  
  
Like the new owl? I named her Fleur, Mum and Dad got her for me for school this year. They said that we're coming to get you tomorrow, all of us. Charlie, Bill and Percy took of work to come with us to pick you up. We'll pick Hermione up at the end of the week. Harry when you come here I'd like to speak with you alone for a while. There are things that I need to tell you. Can't wait to see you  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny"  
  
Harry sat there, dumbfounded for quite some time looking at the letter. He'd always known that Ginny had a crush on him, but could her crush have grown to more? Harry couldn't figure it out, and even if she did, what would this mean for him and Cho? He thought he might get a chance with her, but what if she was still holding onto the memory of Cedric? Would he always be with her? Could they even get along with that kind of history in- between them? Harry thought a while longer.  
  
He suddenly realized, no, there was no chance with Cho, there was simply too much pain between them from last year. Worst of all, holding onto that chance meant he might be missing out on something better, with Ginny. And Ginny had always liked him, and he certainly thought that she was cute, and fun to be with. So he decided to write her back.  
  
"Ginny,  
  
We do need to speak in private, there's something I need to talk to you about too. I have a feeling that we want to talk about the same thing, and I can't wait to talk to you. I'll see you tomorrow. I like Fleur, she's a beautiful owl. Hope you're well  
  
Love,  
  
Harry"  
  
He attached the note to Fleur and thought to himself 'She is a beautiful owl, but then again, Ginny's a beautiful girl'. He sighed and sent off Fleur. He picked up the letter from the fourth owl, and realized it was his school letter and supply list. The owl quickly left and Harry went downstairs to tell his Aunt and Uncle the good news. Upon hearing the good news, his uncle said without looking up from his newspaper "Don't forget anything boy, we don't want Dudley to find anything that might enlarge his tongue like last year. Make sure you clean your sheets before you go, and don't forget to take out the garbage."  
  
Harry quickly went back up to his room and started to pack, he couldn't wait for tomorrow. So much was about to happen for him that he'd been waiting for, for a long long time. He wrote a quick note to the Weasley's and sent Hedwig on her way with word that all was in order, and to keep Hedwig with them instead of having her fly back tonight. He couldn't seem to stop smiling. Suddenly Pig came to the window, with a note attached to his foot, Harry quickly took it off the note quickly and ripped it open.  
  
"Harry,  
  
Are you stupid? She likes you Harry. You don't still have that thing for Cho do you? Hermione sent an owl yesterday saying she's great, but that she & Krum are over. Not sure what happened, but I'm not planning on waiting around this year, I'm asking her to the Yule Ball on the train. Everyone else is good, Mum's running around like crazy getting the house ready for you, Snuffles sent over some money to help with any additions we needed to take care of for you. Mum and Dad bought Ginny a new Owl, it's really a stupid one. Can't seem to figure out whether to go to Mum or Ginny when it comes home. Ginny used it tonight and the dumb thing came back to Mum. She opened up the letter and said 'oh goodness, Ginny this is yours.' Ginny turned so red I thought she'd stay that way. How's that pig of a cousin of yours taking the news that you're leaving? Well, see you tomorrow.  
  
Bye, Ron"  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh and quickly wrote back.  
  
"Ron,  
  
I'm not stupid. I'd figured that out, after reading the note Fleur brought from Ginny. No, I don't have a thing for Cho anymore. It wouldn't work out, I couldn't replace Cedric's memory. You should tell Hermione you like her Ron, you don't want another year of watching her hang all over another guy again. Tell Ginny next time I'll use Hedwig. Dudley's been making sure my last days here are just as enjoyable as all my years here have been. Can't wait to get out of here. See you tomorrow.  
  
Bye, Harry  
  
Ps. Don't tease Ginny about today" 


	3. Leaving the Dursleys

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters and the background story. I own the plot, nothing else.  
  
A/N: I know, it's over used, but this is MY theory on what the next book will be like. I hope you enjoy reading this, please review!  
  
Order of the Phoenix  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
The next day couldn't have gone by faster for Harry, he finished packing and got ready to leave, and taking everything he owned with him. He took care to make sure that everything was packed up. He managed to get his things into two garbage bags, his trunk, and an old shopping bag. He got everything ready and piled into the hallway.  
  
"You'd better not have forgotten a thing boy, do you understand?" Uncle Vernon yelled at him from the door as he left, "And remember, you're not welcome back!" With that he left for work.  
  
Dudley made sure to hit him with his smelting stick any time Harry walked by, and followed him around the house reminding him not to forget anything. Finally the clock chimed of 5pm. He heard the doorbell ring and ran to get the door, shoving his things in Fred, George and Charlie's hands, grabbing Hedwig's cage that had Errol inside, Harry turned, yelled down the hall "Goodbye Aunt Petunia and Dudley!"  
  
The Weasley's all helped him pile his stuff in the car, there were hugs all around, and when he came to Ginny's their hug turned from a hello hug to the kind no one wants to let go of. Everyone else piled into the car, and waited for them to get in. George, Fred and Ron were all laughing in the back of the car. Ginny smiled and looked into Harry's eyes, Harry smiled back and said "We should get in the car, they're waiting for us".  
  
Ginny blushed furiously from head to toe and said "Okay Harry" and turned to get into the car quickly. When they got in Dumbledore smiled and said "Hello Harry" Harry noticed a large black dog sitting next to Dumbledore. "Hello Professor, Hello Snuffles"  
  
Dumbledore smiled "Snuffles is going to travel with me to Hogwarts, but he'll be awaiting you in your dormitory after the sorting ceremony, Harry. He'll be staying there with you for the school year. Oh yes, I think I'll tell you all now. Professor Lupin is going to teach Care of Magical Creatures this year, Hagrid won't be around much other than the first and last week of class. Arabella Figg has agreed to come and take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. We seem to be having problems finding a willing teacher these days for that course. And you'll have a new Potions professor, Professor Snape is unable to take his position this year, hopefully he'll be back by next year. My daughter will be taking over for him until he can return. We seem to be having problems finding a willing teacher for any course now that I think about it."  
  
Everyone laughed at this, sat back and enjoyed the car ride. When they got to the Weasley's house, Dumbledore, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and Snuffles went into the kitchen. A moment later the Mr. Weasley called for Harry to come in, Harry quickly said goodbye to Sirius, and with that Dumbledore and Sirius apparated back to Hogsmeade, where they would quickly have Sirius Transform and go to Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore would be on the train with the students this year, Harry couldn't help but feel that all of this was a little out of the ordinary protection from him. After they'd left Harry ran upstairs with Ron to unpack, and tell him all about the things that had been going on. Ron tried not to laugh when Harry told him about Ginny, but he couldn't hold back for long. After all that was his little sister Harry was talking about.  
  
"Well you should go find Ginny than Harry" Ron said with an odd smile on his face, much more of a smirk than a smile.  
  
With that Harry turned and almost ran to Ginny's room, and quickly knocked on the door "Ginny are you in there?"  
  
The door opened up, and Ginny pulled him inside closing the door behind him quickly. Harry smiled and said "so what did you want to tell me?"  
  
Ginny flushed a more violent red than that of a red red rose. "I just wanted to tell you that" she stalled for a moment. "Iikeouarry" was all she could spit out.  
  
"You like me?" Harry asked, blushing lightly.  
  
Ginny blushed even more, "Yes I do"  
  
Harry gave her a hug and pulled her close to gently whisper in her ear "I like you too Ginny, I wish I'd realized it sooner"  
  
Ginny smiled and tried to hold back tears and gently kissed him on the cheek. Harry couldn't hold back any longer, he leaned in and kissed her passionately. He surprised her, but she quickly got over the surprise and kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. Without warning Ron busted in the door, "Dinners.. Well I see you two are getting along fine", he tried to hold in his laughter, "Dinner's ready though"  
  
Harry and Ginny smiled at each other. "Maybe we should head down too, don't you think so Ginny?"  
  
"Not yet Harry", she smiled and kissed him again, pulling him closer.  
  
Dinner went by quickly, Fred and George teased Ginny and Harry, the food disappeared quickly and soon the week did too. Ron and Mr. Weasley went to pick up Hermione. They insisted that Harry stay in the Burrow until it was time for them to go to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley bought all of his school supplies, and grabbed some extra money for Hogsmeade for him. Fred and George had gone along to buy Ron the new Dress Robes that they had promised Harry they would, Black ones with a small trim at the bottom. Ron thought he'd died and gone to Heaven, but quickly remembered to take his old ones out of his trunk and place his new ones nicely on top before they went to bed that night.  
  
The next morning, the entire Weasley family, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hermione and Professor Lupin woke Harry by singing "Happy Birthday" to him. They all had breakfast together, Harry busily talking away with Sirius, Ginny sitting closely to Harry hanging on his every word. Hermione and Ron sat across from them laughing and joking about the way that Ginny was hanging on Harry. After Breakfast they de-gnomed the garden and played a game of Quidditch. At dinnertime, they all sat and ate quickly outside.  
  
Than Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went to get the cake, which they brought out while everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to him again. After blowing out all but one candle, Fred and George teased Harry and Ginny saying "Harry's got a girlfriend, Harry's got a girlfriend"  
  
Mrs. Weasley quickly silenced them with "Okay Harry, present time, Fred and George go get them from the kitchen for Harry."  
  
Harry quickly opened up his presents from Hermione and the Weasley's. Hermione gave him a camera, with the right developing solution to make the pictures move and a book on how to develop them. Dumbledore, Lupin and Sirius had gone in together on Harry's present, a Quidditch set of his own, and new brooms for the entire Gryffindor team. Sirius mentioned quietly to Harry that his dad had wanted him to have a set when he was older.  
  
With that everyone started to clean up. Ginny pulled Harry up to her room and gave him a present to open from her. Harry opened it up to find a photo album filled with pictures of Harry's parents, Harry as a child, pictures of Harry at Hogwarts, with his friends, and pictures of him at the Burrow, and at the end a few pictures of just him and Ginny. Harry didn't say anything, but pulled Ginny close and kissed her. "Thank you Ginny, you have no idea what this means to me."  
  
Ginny smiled and kissed him wrapping her arms around him. Just then the door opened up, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione saw them and couldn't stop laughing. The all joked and laughed their way back down to say goodbye to their guests. Of course Fred and George couldn't resist, they quickly told everyone that Ginny and Harry had been kissing upstairs. Everyone laughed about it, but it was time for Sirius to leave, so he and Harry went outside to talk before he left. Harry noticed Sirius was starting to look like the man in his parents' wedding pictures.  
  
They quickly sat down and Sirius wasted no time, "Harry I want you to be careful while you're going to Hogwarts tomorrow. Voldemort seems to becoming more powerful every day. Molly and Arthur have assured me you'll get to the station and they'll see you directly into the care of either Hagrid or Dumbledore. Stay with Ron, Hermione and Ginny on the train. Don't leave your compartment, Dumbledore and Hagrid will be right outside of your compartment at all times in case you need them. Harry now I mean it, do not leave your compartment."  
  
"Okay Sirius, you should get going though, you'll want to get to Hogwarts quickly. I'll see you tomorrow. We'll be up right after the feast, I'll bring you some leftovers."  
  
With that said, Sirius nodded, walked inside to get Dumbledore and leave. Ginny came out and sat in Harry's lap. Ron and Hermione, who were flirting away as they sat next to Ginny and Harry. They talked about everything Sirius had said, and decided to make sure they had enough to do while they were on the train the next day. Mrs. Weasley came out and summoned them all to bed, as they'd be getting up early the next day.  
  
The day went by slowly, but Harry couldn't help but think that for the first time ever, on his birthday, he was spending it with his family. 


	4. On the Hogwarts Express...

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters and the background story. I own the plot, nothing else.  
  
A/N: I know, it's over used, but this is MY theory on what the next book will be like. I hope you enjoy reading this, please review!  
  
Order of the Phoenix  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Harry, dear, wake up we'll be leaving soon for the station, Mrs. Weasley said to him gently trying to wake him up. Harry smiled and jumped out of bed, everyone quickly got ready and slowly pilled their things into a car from the Ministry. It was a tense ride to the Station, but Ginny and Harry didn't seem to notice. They were lost in each other's eyes. When they arrived at the Station Mr. and Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry by both arms and escorted him right through the station, onto Platform 9¾ and directly into the waiting grasp of Hagrid. The Weasley children figured their parents were just being weird, Ginny practically ran to keep up with them while Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, Bill and Charlie grabbed all of the carts and luggage and owl cages. Ginny finally caught up to Harry and her parents "Why were we walking so quickly to get here Mum and Dad?"  
  
"Ginny don't ask questions just get on the train with Harry" Mrs. Weasley quickly looked around, "Now Ginny and Harry go and get on the train, Harry don't forget what Sirius told you. Do not leave that compartment! Send us an owl when you get there, and do be careful."  
  
Ginny and Harry quickly walked in the train where Dumbledore showed them to the middle of three empty compartments on the last car of the train. The y sat inside and waited for Ron and Hermione to show up. Ginny looked up at Harry and asked, "Why are they all acting like you-know-who is about to show up and kill you?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I think it's better we don't know this time around. The way they're acting you'd think he was about to attack the train."  
  
"Are you scared Harry", Ginny asked while she moved closer to him.  
  
"No, he'd be stupid to try something with Dumbledore on the train, and Hagrid right next to him. Are you scared?"  
  
"A little, I don't want anything to happen to you Harry," Ginny looked like she was about to cry when she said this.  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her gently, "Don't worry Ginny, nothing's going to happen."  
  
The compartment door opened quickly for Ron and Hermione to step in. Dumbledore peaked his head in behind them, "If you notice anything, and I mean anything, out of the ordinary, knock on the door twice and Hagrid and I will be in immediately." With that he left, shut the compartment door and you could hear him performing some kind of charm on the compartment they were in, though only Hermione knew what the charm was. She listened carefully and had a look of shock on her face. Harry couldn't take it anymore, "What is it Hermione?"  
  
"Harry he's just sealed the compartment, the only people that can get in are Dumbledore and Hagrid. He's also made it so that only the four of us and the two of them can get out. Harry I think he thinks you-know-who is going to attack the train!"  
  
Ginny let out a little shriek of fear and flung her head into Harry's shoulder, sobbing away. Harry pulled her close and glared at Hermione for a minute, "Hermione he's not going to attack the train, not with Dumbledore right here, Not to mention all of the students. He couldn't possibly keep control over all of them. He'd have to kill everyone. Stop scaring Ginny."  
  
"Ginny isn't the only one that's scared Harry," Ron yelled, "Hermione didn't say any of that just to scare Ginny, we're all scared! Voldemort could just come in here and kill all four of us if Dumbledore hadn't put that spell on the compartment."  
  
"Boys stop it! I can't hear what's going on out there!" Hermione had almost had enough of the two of them and had half a mind to leave the compartment and not come back. But they had quieted down just enough for her to hear Cho's voice outside the compartment, "But professor please, I just want to see Harry for a moment."  
  
"I'm sorry Cho you'll have to wait until we get to Hogwarts, there's an empty compartment right there, you & your friends can go in there if you like. I'm afraid I have to lock everyone in their compartments though. Too much danger this year to risk anything. I'm not about to lose a student."  
  
Hermione gasped and they all looked at her, "What is it Hermione?" it was as if Harry, Ron and Ginny had asked in unison.  
  
"Dumbledore's talking to someone, telling her that they're locking everyone in their compartments, guys I think Dumbledore is afraid something will happen today." 


	5. Cho Chang and The Sorting Feast

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters and the background story. I own the plot, nothing else.  
  
A/N: I know, it's over used, but this is MY theory on what the next book will be like. I hope you enjoy reading this, please review!  
  
Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Thankfully they arrived at Hogwarts unharmed and completely in tact. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as they were about to leave the compartment and said "Ron, Ginny go get a carriage, I have to tell Harry something quick, we'll be right behind you."  
  
Ginny looked at Harry with horror in her eyes that they'd be apart long enough for something to happen, but Harry kissed her quickly and said, "Don't worry, I'm right behind you"  
  
With that Ginny and Ron left to get a carriage and Harry looked at Hermione, "What is it? Say it quick I don't want Ginny to worry too much, we need to catch up with them."  
  
"Harry I heard Cho when I was listening to Dumbledore earlier. She was practically begging him to let her see you, if I'm guessing right Ginny has competition, and she remembers that you liked her Harry. I just wanted to make sure you knew, because she's probably standing outside the train waiting for you."  
  
Whether she was or not didn't matter, Dumbledore came in, took Harry's arm, told Hermione to take the other and not to let go until they reached the carriage Ginny and Ron had saved for them. Cho tried to say hi to Harry, but Dumbledore simply told her, "I said at Hogwarts Miss Chang, not outside of Hogwarts, you'll have to wait this is simply a safety precaution. Dumbledore climbed into the carriage behind Hermione and Harry and closed the door.  
  
Harry by now had enough of this treatment and shouted, "Dumbledore, what is going on around here? I've faced Voldemort time after time and I've always come out fine, even when I was a baby, so why is it that I have two chaperone's every time I do anything?"  
  
"Harry it's for your own protection, this time is different, remember the protection charm you mother placed on you before she was killed by giving up her own life has been broken now that he has your blood within him. Unfortunately many of the spells I had cast to protect you were starting to fail as well, and Arabella said she just couldn't keep trying to throw Voldemort off, she's been busier than I have protecting you these past few weeks Harry. Now you're in Hogwarts though and more than myself have cast spells to protect you this time, the entire Order of the Phoenix has cast spells preventing anyone who isn't a student at Hogwarts that is currently enrolled, or a professor can not get inside of Gryffindor Tower. We added Sirius to the list of professors used during the enchantment so that he would be able to get inside. Now please calm down, you won't be escorted as closely as before now that we're here."  
  
Ginny grabbed Harry's hand as they started to get out, Dumbledore quickly made his way inside to see that the last details of the Feast and ceremony were completed. Ginny and Harry got out next, Harry stopping to help Ginny out. Ginny slipped and Harry caught her as she fell, and Harry fell backwards as he rushed to catch her. He ended up on his back with her on top of him. She smiled and kissed him gently before getting up. Inside the carriage they could vaguely hear Ron and Hermione talking. And then they heard Ron say "Will you go with me to the Yule Ball this year?"  
  
Hermione giggled and said "Of course I will Ron. I was going to ask you if you didn't ask me this year."  
  
Ginny and Harry smiled at each other, "Well Ginny, sounds like we're not the only ones getting close this year!" They both laughed and kissed before starting to head in. Ron helped Hermione down from the carriage and they caught up with Ginny and Harry who were walking slowly towards the entrance hand in hand. "Harry! Harry wait a minute!"  
  
They turned around to see Cho Chang running up behind them to catch up with them. And they could already feel the tension mounting. "Hi Cho", Harry said quickly.  
  
"Harry I've got to talk to you about something alone really quick", Cho said looking nervous once she realized that Ginny was holding hands with Harry.  
  
Ginny looked extremely uneasy, Harry realized she didn't like the idea of him going off with her when they hadn't been together all that long and he did use to like her. Harry kissed Ginny's cheek and whispered in her ear "Don't worry Ginny, I'm with you."  
  
Ginny smiled at Harry as he walked away with Cho and yelled out, "We'll save you a seat Sweetums!"  
  
Hermione and Ron laughed while Harry blushed. Ron grabbed Ginny's arm, "Come on Ginny, let's get inside. You aren't nervous about him talking to Cho are you?"  
  
"Ron how could you blame me, he practically worshiped her last year."  
  
"Alright you two how about these four seats? This way we can great the new Gryffindors," Hermione interrupted quickly.  
  
Harry and Cho watched everyone else go inside the castle, and Harry was starting to lose his patience. "What do you want to talk to me about Cho?"  
  
Cho stalled for a second and said quickly, "Harry will you go with me to the Yule Ball this year? I felt so badly that I had already said yes to Cedric last year. I liked him a lot Harry, but I've always liked you too. So, do you want to?"  
  
Harry looked at her for a minute, and then said, "Cho I'm with Ginny now. I'm planning on taking her to the Yule Ball. I'm sorry Cho."  
  
Cho didn't say anything, she just walked away and up to the sorting ceremony. Harry walked inside quickly, and sat down next to Ginny. They had missed two people getting sorted, one to Slytherin and one to Ravenclaw. Ginny leaned over to Harry and whispered, "What did she want?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Nothing important Ginny. Don't worry about it, I'm with you now and that's just the way that I want it to be."  
  
Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek. They watched the rest of the sorting ceremony quietly holding hands. Hermione reached back and took Ron's hand too. Which made Ginny giggle away, and unfortunately for Ron, Fred and George noticed. They made fun of him the rest of the night over holding hands with a girl. When they got back to the dormitory, Harry and Ginny went up to his room to bring Sirius something to eat. Everyone else was in the common room talking about their vacations. When he walked up Sirius was sitting on Harry's bed, with the invisibility cloak beside him incase he needed it. They talked about the day, and than Harry left to walk Ginny to the girl's dormitory. They kissed goodnight, and he practically ran back to ask Sirius for advice on how to ask Ginny to the Yule Ball. 


	6. Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Ag...

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters and the background story. I own the plot, nothing else.  
  
A/N: I know, it's over used, but this is MY theory on what the next book will be like. I hope you enjoy reading this, please review!  
  
Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The next morning they all ran down for breakfast before their first class. As soon as the mail arrives that morning an attractive owl drops a letter off for Hermione, she opens it and reads it quickly with everyone trying to look over her shoulders. Hermione blushed and Ginny caught a glimpse of the note long enough to read it. Hermione used the same parchment to respond, but only Ginny could see the response. After breakfast Harry walked Ginny to her first class, she couldn't hold it in, "Harry that letter was from Krum, he was telling Hermione that he understood about the other boy, but that he'd wished she had given him a chance."  
  
"Are you sure you read it right Ginny?"  
  
"Oh yes Harry, because her response was so short, 'Viktor, please stop sending me owl's, I've moved on and so should you. We'd never work, you aren't the one for me.' Do you think they meant Ron's the reason they're not together?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure of it Ginny, but let's not say anything to either of them, especially Ron. Hermione has to tell him on her own. The way you and I did."  
  
Ginny smiled, kissed him and ran into her classroom. Harry hurried off down the hall to his first class. Cho saw them kiss and nearly flooded the hall with her tears and ran off to her own class. Harry was glad Ginny hadn't seen that. He made his way to class, his first with Professor Lupin. He met Ron and Hermione as they were walking to class, Ron was bugging her about who the owl was from, so Harry changed the subject quickly. "I need to talk to you two about Cho."  
  
Ron said what Hermione was thinking, "I thought you were over her?"  
  
"I am, but she asked me to the Yule Ball yesterday when we talked. I didn't want to upset Ginny so I didn't say anything to any of you about it. But just now when I ran into her she started crying and ran away from me. Ginny's going to find out sooner or later something's up."  
  
"Well Harry than you need to tell Ginny before someone else does," Hermione paused for a moment, "or before she figures it out on her own that Cho likes you. Ginny's not stupid, she's going to notice."  
  
"You're right, I'll tell her tonight. Snuffles and I talked last night about how I should ask her to the Yule Ball, but that'll have to wait a day she won't be very happy with me for not telling her yesterday."  
  
"Hello there Harry," Professor Lupin was walking up behind them on his way to start the class. The first class they had with Professor Lupin went great, he had brought in four baby dragons, with the help of Charlie Weasley. Parvati Patil held one of the dragons too tightly and it burned her hand in retaliation. Madam Pomfrey was not happy with Lupin about the dragons, his class kept her busy all day.  
  
Harry and Ron joked about how Malfoy would've reacted to the dragons, not to mention Lupin being back. After they were done tackling the dragons, Lupin announced they would learn the next day about the different kinds of dragons, how to hatch them, how to take care of them as babies, and how to identify them. They all rushed off quickly to their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Figg.  
  
Harry waited behind for Ginny to get to her class, she had Care of Magical Creatures next and he'd catch up with Ron and Hermione later. While he waited with Lupin they talked about everything that had happened the previous year, Harry was in the middle of explaining that Cho had asked him to the Yule Ball and how she was running away crying now when they saw each other in the hall when Ginny showed up. "Hi Harry, hi Professor. What were you saying about Cho? You know she ran into her last class crying."  
  
"Yeah, I know she did," Harry tried to avoid the subject, but couldn't wait 'til tonight. "Ginny we have to talk privately for a moment, I don't want you to find out from someone else."  
  
"Is something wrong Harry?"  
  
Ginny looked like she was ready to start sobbing any second now, Harry could only imagine what was going through her head. He took her hand and they walked over by the dragons and he slowly explained what had happened. Ginny looked much calmer when Harry explained that the reason he said no was because there was someone more important he wanted to take to the Ball. "So do you want to go with me Ginny," he asked her quietly, hoping she wouldn't say no after what he'd just told her.  
  
"Of course I do Harry," Ginny smiled and kissed him before running off giggling to tell her friends. Harry rushed off to get to his next class, he walked in to find out he was just barely late.  
  
"HARRY POTTER! You are late!"  
  
Harry had never heard Mrs. Figg yell before, but he quickly sat down, "Sorry Professor"  
  
"Yes well all the same I forgot to give you your birthday present before you left my house in July. All the commotion about that day it simply skipped my mind. It's on my desk, Potter, and don't drop it it's very old and it will break if you aren't careful with it. If you have any questions after looking at it, your godfather might be of more assistance than I, I'm merely passing it along. Class, take out your books and follow my instructions carefully."  
  
They all took out the books, eyeing each other trying to figure out what she was about to do. "Now listen carefully! Open them up to the middle of the page. Good, Longbottom I want you to go first at this instruction so that everyone gets this correct." The class started to whisper, she was the first professor to say that Neville of all people would set an example.  
  
"Point your wand at it directly in the middle and say 'Flamous!" VERY good Neville! Twenty points to Gryffindor! Okay class, now everyone all together!"  
  
They all watched with amazement as their books burned to a crisp. "Very good class. Now, don't buy another book for this course you won't be needing it. I don't intend to be leaving my position before this class has finished its training. Now let's discuss Wands. Harry Potter, what happens when two 'brother wands' duel one another? I'm asking you dear because you're the only one that has experience in this matter, you don't have to ask if you don't as Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley know the answer as well I'm sure."  
  
Harry didn't know where she might be taking this, but he answered anyway, "They won't duel unless the wizards make them, and Priori Incantateum happens, which is the Reverse Spell effect, and one of the wands will force echoes of past spells cast to come out of the other. However as I've learned Professor, even if one of them doesn't have their wand, they still won't work properly as the wand chooses the wizard, not the wizard the wand. If the other wand is absent."  
  
Professor Figg winked at him and cut him off, "That's right Harry, now I've never had to duel against my wands brother, but hopefully no one else will ever know what that's like. I'm sure everyone has an idea of what will happen when the wand is absent based by the way that they're looking at your scar now. However class, if you'll kindly stop gawking at Harry now and return your attention to the front.  
  
I understand you've all learned a bit about dueling from past professors, but during these dark times I want to make sure that my class knows how to defend themselves! I'll be teaching everyone what to do during dueling later on, for now let's cover the basics. You know how to disarm, but if you would kindly walk by here and pick up one of the Beatles on my desk here. Just one mind you. You'll be learning three spells today that you are forbidden to ever use again unless you are facing Lord Voldemort himself. Are we clear class?"  
  
They all looked at her in shock, but did as they were told. "Now class there is no remedy to these spells, Longbottom and Potter if you need to leave, you may go to the Library if you like, or back to your dormitories. I suspect you've both had enough of these spells for a lifetime."  
  
They looked at each other, Neville wasted no time at all, he got up and walked up to the dormitory. Harry however said to the professor, "I'm pretty sure I can handle executing all three if I need to, after all once you've been through them all, right?"  
  
With that he went back to his dormitory to talk to Neville. He found Neville crying in the common room, Harry walked over and asked if there was anything he could do. Without wasting a moment Neville told Harry everything about how Lord Voldemort's followers had tortured his parents endlessly even though they knew nothing about his whereabouts. He told Harry about the visits he made and Harry listened quietly.  
  
Neville suddenly realized what he'd told Harry and begged him not to tell anyone else, Harry promised not to. After all, he already knew the story, Dumbledore had told him the previous year when Harry had been lost in Dumbledore's thoughts as they were recorded in pensieve. Neville and Harry sat and talked about Ginny and Hermione and Ron, then Neville said, "What did Professor Figg give you?"  
  
Harry realized he hadn't opened up the present yet, and picked it up off the table. "Let's find out, but let's go up to the dormitory first, so no one else finds out."  
  
They settled on Harry's bed next to snuffles, Harry told snuffles it was a present from Professor Figg, Neville said it was great having a dog around, he missed his from home. Harry almost laughed, but refrained and opened the present quickly. They saw that it was a very old book, falling apart and very thick. He opened up to the first page, inside it was a short note, from Harry's parents.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
We've entrusted this book to someone who's kept it safe for you until she thought appropriate to give it to you. We gave it to her right before we went into hiding with you, and hopefully we're still people you enjoy being around, and nothing like your Mum's wretched sister. Make sure you read the book carefully Harry, it's our entire family's story, dating back to Godric Gryffindor himself. We're sure you've heard the story hundreds of times by now, but this way you can see pictures, and write in your own part of the family history. We love you Harry, Happy Birthday  
  
Love,  
  
Mum & Dad"  
  
Harry didn't say anything, but silent tears streamed down his face as he read the note. Snuffles put a paw on Harry's leg to try to comfort him, and Neville suddenly realized that Snuffles had been reading the note too. "Harry.. Your dog just read that letter. Should we go get Dumbledore?"  
  
Harry chuckled, "No Neville, Dumbledore knows he can read and so do I. He's my godfather, but Neville I need you to not tell anyone about this. Sirius you might as well transform bad into your regular self now that he knows, don't worry we can trust him. Neville don't scream."  
  
Harry had said it just in time, as Sirius transformed Neville lost the color in his face. "B.Bu.Buttt Har.H..Har.Harry," Neville was stuttering, "is.isn't h..he.the one th..that.that told Voldemort?"  
  
"No, he isn't Neville. He just wasn't given a trial, everyone assumed that he'd killed the Muggles and Peter Pettigrew because they couldn't find Peter, when in fact Peter was, like Sirius, an unregistered animagus. All they found was his toe, which Peter had cut off himself before transforming."  
  
Neville didn't relax much, but the three of them talked as they looked through the book, learning all about Harry's ancestors. Ginny came running in not too much longer later, she'd heard about class with Professor Figg. "Harry! Harry are you alright? Hermione told me about class, I can't believe she singled you out like that, doesn't she know how painful those memories are for you? Oh, Hi Neville, Sirius."  
  
"Ginny I'm fine, calm down a bit, look at what she gave me," he pulled her down next to him on the bed between him and Neville, "there's even a letter from my mum and dad in it for me."  
  
After Ginny calmed down, the three of them quickly went down to lunch, Sirius hugged his godson goodbye and reminded him to come back if he needed anything at all, even if he just wanted to talk. The rest of the day everyone was talking about Harry and Neville, everyone knew why Harry would want to skip that lesson, but why would Neville want to leave? Rumors started flying around like wildfire about Neville. 


	7. Hogsmeade, Run-ins with Malfoy and the H...

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters and the background story. I own the plot, nothing else.  
  
A/N: I know, it's over used, but this is MY theory on what the next book will be like. I hope you enjoy reading this, please review!  
  
Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The next few weeks went by quickly, Ginny and Harry were soon becoming almost inseparable. On this particular morning, Dumbledore announced the date of the Yule Ball. It would be December 6th, and he kindly reminded them all that only those of the fourth year and higher could attend, unless they were attending with an older student. Parvati, Ginny and Hermione decided that when they went to Hogsmeade this weekend they would take off separately from the boys, and get some things for the Yule Ball.  
  
After breakfast Hermione, Parvati and Ginny took off, giggling the entire way. Neville asked Parvati to the Yule Ball, so Neville tagged along with Ron and Harry while they were out. Harry wanted to make sure that he finished his Christmas shopping early this year, and he wasn't sure if this would be his only outing without his godfather, so he made sure to get Sirius his present. He picked out a new robe so that Sirius wouldn't have to keep wearing the ones he had been in Azkaban. Just as they were about to go into the sweet shop when they heard a very familiar voice behind them, "Fancy meeting you here, Potter."  
  
There stood Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. "What do you want," Ron said looking impatient, "we haven't got all day Malfoy."  
  
"Just thought I would say hello, I'm sure you remember Pansy Parkinson, my girlfriend."  
  
They all nodded and said hi to Pansy, and caught a glimpse of Parvati, Ginny and Hermione running up the street to see what they were doing talking to Draco of all people. Harry was starting to lose his patience, "Is there anything else Malfoy? Or have you gone soft since your fathers capture?"  
  
Malfoy turned bright red, grabbed Pansy's hand and stormed down the street, running into the girls on his way. "Out of my way Mudblood! And as for you, Weasley, I'd watch Potter if I were you tell him to choose his enemies wiser next time. If there is a next time for him," and with that all anyone heard was Ginny's fist meeting Malfoy's face.  
  
Harry had never seen Ginny get so mad at someone before, he stood there in complete shock as Pansy fussed over Malfoy taking him slowly back to Hogwarts so Madam Pomfrey could look at his nose.  
  
Ginny ran up to Harry and almost flew into his arms and kissed him on the cheek, "What was Malfoy talking about, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm alright Ginny, don't worry so much. Malfoy's nothing compared to you-know-who," Harry was turning bright red over Ginny sticking up for him.  
  
"Too bad Moody wasn't here, would've been fun to see the amazing bouncing ferret again but seeing Malfoy taken down by a girl a year younger than him was just as good," Ron sounded disappointed but everyone else couldn't help but laugh.  
  
They all decided to keep shopping and meet up at Hogwarts at dinnertime, Ginny kissed Harry before they went their separate ways, which made everyone "ooh", and "aww". Ron wanted to get Hermione something special for Christmas, and there was a new store that had jewelry and hairpieces and everything a witch could want. Neville, Harry and Ron looked around to make sure no one saw them and sneaked inside the store. Ron quickly picked out a small locket for Hermione.  
  
Harry bought Ginny a mirror that had been enchanted to show whatever the owner asked it to. Neville bought a flower that had been enchanted to never wilt for Parvati to put in her hair. Harry bout Mrs. Weasley a locket with the Gryffindor symbol on it, and had the picture inside enchanted to show her pictures of all of her children, Harry and Hermione, as a thank you for everything that she had done for Harry this past summer. They rushed back to Hogwarts so they would have time to hide the gifts they'd bought on their way.  
  
At dinner Ginny, Hermione and Parvati giggled nonstop through dinner. Harry was starting to wonder just what they were laughing about. He figured he would get it out of Ginny later on. After dinner everyone went separate ways, Ginny and Harry went for a walk around the school grounds while Hermione and Ron headed off for the library. Neville and Parvati ran off to the common room with everyone else to talk about the day.  
  
The weeks passed slowly in-between then and the Yule Ball, but the morning before the Yule Ball everyone was buzzing around talking about plans for the Ball, and who was going with whom. Soon it was time to get going to class, Harry and Ginny walked off hand in hand. Hermione and Ron walked close, smiling at each other and laughing their way down the hall behind Harry and Ginny. Neville and Parvati flirted like crazy behind them.  
  
Harry kissed Ginny quickly before she ran into her classroom, as the rest headed on to Potions class with Professor Cauldwell. She was Dumbledore's daughter, and her grandson, Owen, was just in his second year at Hogwarts. When they walked into the classroom, she looked paler than usual and told Harry to go to Dumbledore at once. He didn't know what it was about, but he walked quickly fearing the worst.  
  
On his way there he bumped into Lisa Turpin, who was in Ravenclaw. She was headed to see Dumbledore too, he hadn't talked to her before at school except in classes they'd had, which weren't many. When they got there they saw Owen Cauldwell sitting waiting for them with Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and asked them to sit down. "Now that we're all here, I know what I'm going to say is going to come as a shock, though less of one for Harry, so I'll just say it and than I'll explain. You three are the Heirs of your houses. Now Harry your family knew that you were the new Heir when you were born, but the Turpins and the Cauldwells have no idea that they're even related to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. The reason I'm telling you is because it is the first time all three Heirs have been at Hogwarts at the same time, and I'd finally finished sorting through the family lines and figured out the Cauldwells held the Heir. For a while I thought it was the Diggorys.  
  
"As Harry knows, I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and we believe we've finally figured out how to bring Voldemort to an end. We'll need all of your help though. Harry's godfather has already given consent, Lisa and Owen your parents will be arriving the week after the Yule Ball to discuss options with myself and Harry's godfather. We'll be adding extra spells and charms to your list of things to learn this year Owen. Of course you're all invited to come to the meeting and none of you will be going to class today, you all need time to think about this."  
  
"Is this why Professor Figg gave me that book with the letter from my mum and dad?" Harry didn't know why he was asking, he knew the answer was yes. The other two sat in shock, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Yes Harry it is. The three of you will have to work together on this so I suggest you become friends, and quickly. Any wasted time means that Voldemort may win, and I don't intend to let that happen while I'm alive. Now to ensure that all of you are safe, Lisa the only other professor that knows you are the Heir of Ravenclaw is Professor Sprout. Owen your Grandmother knows you are the Heir, I suspect she's already told your parents as well. I want you all to be careful, if you need help go to the professor that knows you're the Heir or come to me.  
  
"Harry unfortunately my staff has figured out that you're the Heir of Gryffindor, so you could go to anyone you trusted. If you notice ANYTHING out of the ordinary do not waste time, tell us immediately. I suspect that since I myself had to figure it out Owen, that you are in no grave danger just yet but be careful just the same. Well, go back to your dormitories or talk quietly in the Library, your professors know that you won't be attending today. And try not to tell your friends unless you have to, the less people that know the better, especially for Owen."  
  
None of them said anything, they left and went to the library where they sat in complete silence for the first class of the day. Hermione, Ron and Ginny came running into the library looking for Harry. They were followed by Neville and Parvati who were as usually flirting away and bringing up the rear of the group. Harry, Lisa and Owen decided to meet after dinner at Hagrids hut. They knew that since he was away on his mission for Dumbledore with the Giants that his house would be empty, and then they would be able to talk about it. Harry refused to tell any of them what it was about, and when they wouldn't back off, he said one word that made them all stop asking, "Voldemort." 


	8. The Heirs, and Sneaking out at Night

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters and the background story. I own the plot, nothing else.  
  
A/N: I know, it's over used, but this is MY theory on what the next book will be like. I hope you enjoy reading this, please review!  
  
Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
That night Harry kissed Ginny's cheek after dinner before he went to Hagrids hut. He noticed Lisa getting up to leave when he did, so they walked together to Hagrids talking about their day. When they got there Owen was sitting on the step outside waiting for them to get there. Harry opened up the door and walked inside followed by Lisa and Owen. They sat for a while and talked about how their days had been going. Harry knew the other two were scared beyond belief knowing that they were targets of Voldemorts if Harry was killed. "If you two need anything during the school year, all you have to do is ask. I'm used to facing him now. Hopefully you two won't have to get used to him or his cold high pitched laugh."  
  
"What's it like Harry? I mean, to actually see you-know-who and know that he wants to kill you," Lisa couldn't help but tremble the whole time she asked.  
  
"Lisa I really wouldn't think about that, because it isn't fun to go through. I still have nightmares once in a while about him killing my mum and dad. I just hope you two don't go through that too. But I guess one thing I can tell you is somehow he knows what you're thinking, and he knows when you're lying. His problem until this year has always been that he's been on the verge of death the entire time, and not strong enough to do anything too harmful. He couldn't even kill Cedric Diggory himself, he made his servant do it for him."  
  
"So do you reckon he's stronger now than," Owen asked sounding just as terrified as Lisa.  
  
"He would almost have to be, all of his followers returned to him with only two exceptions. Of the two exceptions one is in hiding and one's on a mission for Dumbledore. Plus some of his followers are still in Azkaban. So I suppose there's a chance it isn't but so much stronger yet. The problem is that now he's in the form of flesh, which means he doesn't need a host body and he's getting stronger every day."  
  
"Well I suppose we should probably start meeting and practicing disarming spells and the unforgivable curses. We should ask Dumbledore to help us, we'll need to know how to do them properly."  
  
"Do you really think we should practice the unforgivable curses Lisa," Owen didn't want anything to do with those curses, he'd heard far too much about them from his mum and dad. Voldemort used one to kill his uncle, and the family was far from over it.  
  
"I think we should," Harry piped in, "I mean if he's going to use them, than the three of us have to learn them and be able to say them faster than he can. I think it's our only chance against him."  
  
"Well than it's settled, I'll ask Dumbledore about a time tomorrow. And a place, because we don't want the whole school seeing the three of us together too much, it'll be suspicious now that rumors are flying around about the book you got from Professor Figg, Harry."  
  
Harry couldn't believe how much Lisa sounded like Hermione. They all agreed and quickly left the hut. Lisa went through the closest door with Owen, Harry walked over to the large black dog that was waiting for him, and smiled, "Hi Sirius"  
  
"Let's walk up to the dormitory, I have to find Ginny," the dog nodded and they started to walk up to the dormitory, "I'm not so sure about everything that's going on with Owen and Lisa and me."  
  
The rest of the way up to the dormitory Harry told Sirius everything about what they'd said in the hut, and in Dumbledore's office. They finally got to the dormitory door, Harry told the fat Lady the password and she gave him quite the earful about wandering around alone, telling him he should be more careful and that she didn't want to see him get hurt again this year.  
  
Harry went inside and closed the door so that she'd be quiet. Sirius went up to the dormitory to lay down Harry assumed, but he knew it was just to give his godson a little space because Ginny was waiting for him half awake on the couch in front of the fire. Harry hadn't realized how late it was. Everyone but Fred and George had gone to bed for the night, they were in the corner working diligently away at plans for their joke shop. Harry had given them the winnings and was surprised to see how well everything was coming together since they hadn't had that long to work on it yet. They were planning on opening it at the end of the school year. Ginny yawned and smiled at Harry, "I waited up for you".  
  
"You didn't have to Ginny," he sat next to her and they hugged and he told her all about what had been going on that day and in Hagrids hut. Ginny looked absolutely horrified at the thought of Harry facing Voldemort again, "Do you really have to Harry? What if you get hurt? I couldn't"  
  
Harry cut her off quickly, "Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. I'm not about to let him take me away from you."  
  
Ginny smiled at him, and they noticed Hermione trying to sneak into the dormitory. "And just where have you been," Ginny asked with a slight giggle.  
  
Hermione blushed at least four shades of red and smiled, "no where. I'm going to bed, goodnight Ginny and Harry."  
  
Harry and Ginny smiled at each other, noticing that Fred and George were trying not to laugh in the corner about it. They'd all noticed that Hermione had make up on, which she'd never worn before, and everyone knew that Ron had been missing most of the night too. Within a minute Ron came in through the portrait hole with lipstick smeared on his lips. Fred, George and Ginny busted into fits of laughter. Harry chuckled and spit out, "Let me guess, you've been no where and you're going to bed, right?"  
  
Ron blushed from head to toe and let a small "right" out and ran over to the stairs up to the boys' dormitory. "Have a good night with Hermione," Fred asked quickly before Ron made it to the stairs.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Ron there's lipstick on your lips, and Hermione just came running in here wearing make up which we know she never wears. We're not dumb you know. That would be like me and Ginny pretending that we hated each other to throw you all off," Harry couldn't help but break into fits of laughter after saying so.  
  
Ron blushed and ran up to bed. Fred, George, Harry and Ginny laughed about it for quite some time before going to bed. After all, tomorrow was the Yule Ball. Harry couldn't wait to see Ginny in her new dress robes. He wished he'd asked her last year, but planned on making up for it this year. 


	9. Morning Conversations, Confessions, and ...

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters and the background story. I own the plot, nothing else.  
  
A/N: I know, it's over used, but this is MY theory on what the next book will be like. I hope you enjoy reading this, please review!  
  
Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The next morning Ron woke up Harry, "Harry wake up, Harry I need to talk to you, wake up"  
  
"What is it Ron?"  
  
"Harry I think I'm going to tell Hermione I love her tonight."  
  
"That's good Ron, I'm going back to bed now."  
  
"No Harry you can't, I need advice on how to tell her."  
  
"Ron just tell her."  
  
"How'd you tell Ginny?"  
  
"I haven't told Ginny yet."  
  
"Are you sure? Cause she sent mum an owl saying that you two were in love and that you weren't rushing into anything too fast. My mum wrote me telling me all about it, and to watch out for her. She knows you're a nice boy but Ginny can be well, weird at times."  
  
"Yes Ron I'm sure, I was planning on telling her tonight when I give her that mirror. Sirius helped me with something a little bit better for her for Christmas."  
  
"Oh, so will you help me decide when to tell Hermione at least?"  
  
Harry gave up and sat up in bed quickly, "Tell her after the last dance, take her out by the lake and tell her then. Girls like that romantic crap."  
  
"Is that how you were planning on telling Ginny? Cause I don't want to do the same thing you are."  
  
"No, I'm taking Ginny up here to the dormitory, running up to get the mirror, going back down to the common room and telling her in front of everyone."  
  
"So you're skipping the romantic crap?"  
  
"Yeah, basically. I'm going with the public announcement way instead."  
  
"Yeah but Ginny will probably like that. Hermione would just get embarrassed."  
  
"Probably. Let's get going though I'm sure they're waiting for us for breakfast Ron."  
  
They got ready and ran down to the common room where they found Ginny and Hermione waiting patiently giggling away talking about plans for the night. They all went down to breakfast together, laughing and flirting their way down to the great hall. About half way there they saw Cho walking towards them. Harry remembering the way that Ginny had reacted to Malfoy quickly grabbed Ginny's hands and held on tightly. Ginny smiled up, "Don't worry Harry, I won't punch her. I know I'd get a detention this time."  
  
Cho walked over to them and smiled at Harry, "Hi Harry".  
  
Harry stared at her, and said nothing. Ginny didn't move from his side, squeezed his hand and said, "Cho why are you over here bothering us?"  
  
"Can't I say hi to him now?"  
  
"Why would you want to Cho, you never wanted to before," Ginny was starting to get downright disgusted with Cho and her little act, how dare she do this, Harry doesn't even like her anymore.  
  
Harry thought about it quickly and decided not to wait for tonight. He wrapped his arms around Ginny, kissed her passionately and looked into her eyes. " I love you Ginny."  
  
"I love you too Harry," Ginny was smiling from ear to ear and blushing a bit.  
  
Cho stood there in shock, not knowing whether to run away crying or stay there and say something. Hermione and Ron were holding hands watching, smiling happy that the two finally said it out loud instead of talking to them about it. Ginny smiled and said, "Let's get going, we'll miss breakfast at this rate."  
  
Harry slipped his arm around her waist and they went off down to the great hall, laughing about the expression on Cho's face. Ginny pulled Harry aside before they went in, "Did you mean what you said Harry, or where you just saying it to spite Cho?"  
  
"I meant every word of it Ginny, I was going to wait for tonight but I'm sick of her trying to tear us apart, I wanted to make sure she knew that I love you, and not her. I'm hoping she gets the hint and backs off, because she's just wasting her time."  
  
Ginny smiled and kissed Harry, "I love you too, Harry."  
  
Harry got up and started to pace, waiting for Ginny. He was nervous, he hadn't gone to a Ball with someone he loved before and didn't know how it would go. Sirius had sneaked down to see if Harry was still there, since no one else was, and when Harry told him it was just him and Ginny left in the dormitory he transformed to his normal self and waited with Harry. Harry told him about earlier that day with Ginny and Cho and how much he meant it when he said he loved her.  
  
Sirius smiled and told him all about how Harry's parents had gotten together-almost the same way he and Ginny had. They were friends the first few years, but Lily was a year behind them. Lily followed James and the Marauders around, and when the first ball came around James asked another girl first, and by the time he realized he wanted to go with Lily she was already with someone else.  
  
So James made his date miserable through the entire dance because he was too busy being jealous of the guy that was dancing with Lily. The next year James wised up enough to ask Lily on the train on the way to Hogwarts. And slowly over the next few years they became much more than friends. When Sirius finished they realized Ginny had been standing listening to the whole story.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her; she looked beautiful with her hair teased to perfection and a long emerald green robe on that matched Harry's perfectly in color. Sirius insisted on taking a picture of the two of them together, which he did after maneuvering them so that their arms were perfectly placed and they had the perfect lighting.  
  
Harry and Ginny didn't mind though, they were too busy looking in each other's eyes. Sirius hugged Harry before transforming and going back up to the dormitory rooms. Harry and Ginny slowly walked arm in arm to the Yule Ball. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Ginny, he kept thinking to himself, "Nothing could ruin this night for us, nothing." 


	10. The Ball, and a few Surprises

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters and the background story. I own the plot, nothing else.  
  
A/N: I know, it's over used, but this is MY theory on what the next book will be like. I hope you enjoy reading this, please review!  
  
Order of the Phoenix  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
Harry and Ginny finally got to the great hall and took their seats next to Hermione, Ron, Neville, Parvati, Parvati's twin Padma and her date, a Hufflepuff boy Harry only new from the Quidditch games he'd played against Hufflepuff. Dumbledore made the usual speech telling everyone to enjoy themselves, and with that they ordered dinner from their plates and ate dinner. Harry and Ginny couldn't seem to take their eyes off one another through dinner.  
  
Hermione noticed Ron couldn't keep his eyes off Hermione either, he blushed every time she looked up at him. Finally they started to play some music, and Harry couldn't resist. He asked Ginny to dance, she giggled and they went off to dance. Hermione looked pleadingly at Ron, and he couldn't say no, so he asked her if she wanted to go too, and instead of answering Hermione jumped up, grabbed his arm and pulled him on the dance floor. Parvati and Neville followed, thankfully he'd had dancing lessons and wasn't stepping on Parvati's feet like he had Ginny's the year before.  
  
Everyone was watching Ginny and Harry, they'd never seen Ginny look so incredibly beautiful. No one could believe how beautiful Hermione looked either. Hermione and Ron were dancing away as she put her head on his shoulder. Ron decided to tell her now instead of while they were walking by the lake later on. "Hermione I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it Ron? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no, no, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you."  
  
Suddenly there was a huge bang and the doors of the great hall swung open, and everyone heard the horrendous hackle of Voldemort as he entered the room. Everyone started to scream and run for the exits, which Voldemort had already blocked with his Death Eaters standing guard. Dumbledore is outraged, how did he get past the giants he had at the school's entrances, he quickly remembers he did not put one by the whopping willow and that Wormtail probably knows how to get past it.  
  
The teachers quickly realize they are severely outnumbered with hundreds of students that had no wands with them because of the ball. Students are screaming and being bunched in the middle of the hall. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry are quickly pulled to Dumbledore's side. Harry could see the same face he had seen when Dumbledore saved him from Barty Crouch the previous year. Harry looked up at him, "Should I get the other Heirs and get rid of him now?"  
  
"No, Harry stay here, if something happens try to find a way out, he doesn't know about Owen, and Owen isn't at the ball tonight, I don't know how I'd get him in here. Don't think about them think about something else so that he can't find out about them. Professor Sprout, find her quickly, I'm not so sure he doesn't know about her."  
  
She nodded and took off through the students to find Lisa. Ron, Ginny and Hermione started to ask questions, Harry turned, "I'm the Heir of Gryffindor, forgot to tell you, sorry. The Heirs of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff both go here now too, but Voldemort doesn't know so don't think about it think about something else."  
  
Hermione and Ron had no problem with that, they were thinking about what Ron was about to tell Hermione when Voldemort busted through the door. Ginny was only thinking about Harry, she was scared to death that Harry was going to get hurt, Harry could tell she was upset and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry Ginny, we're going to be alright."  
  
She tried to smile at him, but couldn't as a tear fell down her cheek. Harry wiped away the tear and held Ginny close. Voldemort shouted "HARRY POTTER! WHERE ARE YOU? COME FOREWARD NOW AND I'LL SPARE GINNY WEASLEY!"  
  
Harry couldn't risk Ginny's life that way, Ginny begged him not to go, let him take her instead. Harry didn't listen. He looked at Ron, "Take care of her for me".  
  
Ron and Hermione looked horrified at the thought that Harry was willing to give up his life for Ginny when he still stood a chance of escaping with her. Harry pushed Ginny off and ran towards Voldemort. "This doesn't involve them Voldemort, leave the rest of them here alone. This is personal between you, and me."  
  
Dumbledore looked like he was going to have a heart attack as he ran towards Harry screaming, "Harry get out of the way! I told you to stay put!"  
  
Ginny was running after Harry too screaming "HARRY NO! PLEASE STOP! LET HIM TAKE ME!"  
  
Hermione and Ron were running after him too, both of them shouting at the top of their lungs "HARRY WE CAN STILL GET OUT OF HERE DON'T DO IT!!"  
  
Harry didn't listen to any of them and stopped dead center in front of Voldemort, "This time when my Mum and Dad come out of that stupid wand of yours I'm not leaving, I'm finishing you off."  
  
No one had ever seen Harry so mad at anyone, the Death Eaters left their stations at the door and started to form a circle around Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore and the other professors who were rushing towards Harry ready to die saving him.  
  
Everyone else ran screaming from the room, Neville ran straight up to the Gryffindor boys' dormitory to get Sirius. He only managed to get out, "Voldemort" before Sirius was off and running.  
  
Sirius didn't bother to transform into the dog, but ran the entire way to the great hall, scaring several students on his way, Neville running behind him not keeping up at all. When he got there he pushed a frightened Cho out of the way and ran straight through the Death Eaters to Harry's side.  
  
He looked from Dumbledore to Harry to Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Hermione felt something brush against her leg and looked down to see Crookshanks at her feet. As Hermione was bending over to pick up Crookshanks she noticed something funny happening to her and grabbed Ron's hand pointed to the cat that was becoming a full-grown woman with long, curly ginger-red hair and deep green eyes that looked like Harry's. This astonished even the Death Eaters; and Voldemort laughed when he saw the woman  
  
Voldemort laughed when he saw the woman, "Why look Harry, your mother has decided to join us."  
  
Everyone was looking at her wondering how this could be. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand while Harry looked from Sirius, to Dumbledore, to his mum. Harry barely managed to spit anything out, "h-h-h-h-ho-ho-how?"  
  
Sirius looked at her not believing his eyes, "How could you let me, James' best friend, godfather to your son, live in Azkaban all this time when you knew the truth?"  
  
Lily looked at her son for the first time in 14 years and smiled, "I've missed you so much Harry, it's such a long story, and I'm so sorry Sirius, but there was nothing I could do about it".  
  
Voldemort smiled, "Why don't you tell him, Lily darling."  
  
"Don't call me that, you know very well I don't return your feelings. You're trying to kill my son, you killed my husband and now you think I'm going to just move out of the way, let you and than be with you? You must have gone mental these past years."  
  
Sirius saw this as an opportunity, Voldemort was distracted by Lily, and so were the Death Eaters. Sirius leaned over and whispered to Harry, "Get Ginny and get out of here."  
  
Harry looked at Sirius, and started to run pushing Ginny in front of him the entire way. Hermione and Ron ran after them as Sirius moved in-between Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort screamed after him "AVADA KEDAVRA!" with his wand stretched out in front of him.  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks and pushed Ginny as far away as he could, but Ron was already pushing Hermione out of the way and standing in front of him blocking Voldemort. Ron looked at Harry and said his final three words, "Tell her, run."  
  
Hermione screamed when she saw Ron fall to the ground, she dropped to her knees, the professors, Lily and Sirius tried to get through to them repeatedly but where held back while Voldemort raised his wand again. Ginny saw and pulled on Harry, "We have to go, come on."  
  
Harry picked up Hermione, threw her over his shoulder, grabbed Ginny's hand and they ran for the door. Hermione was just screaming over and over "No, not Ron, not now, I wanted to tell him. Oh Ron..."  
  
Ginny and Harry see Cho standing watching too scared to move, than they hear Voldemort scream again sounding more angry than before, "AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Cho couldn't let that happen, she ran in front of Harry, letting herself be killed instead of Harry. Ginny looked at Harry, "You know she must really love you the way she ran to stop him from getting you, stop pushing me in front of you Harry let it hit me instead please you have to make it out of here."  
  
By the time she was done saying that they were racing up the corridor to the Gryffindor tower. Harry didn't know that during the disappointment of missing Harry twice the Professors had been able to place a stunning spell on Voldemort. Sirius and Lily ran after Harry as fast as they could.  
  
Snape had come running in to warn Dumbledore, realizing he was too late he ran to help, and had single handedly stunned all of the Death Eaters and managed to get the wand from Voldemorts hands and break it into two pieces. Finally Harry reaches the portrait of the Fat Lady and puts Hermione down, he pulled Ginny and Hermione close to him and hugs them close trying to comfort them both, even though they are trying to comfort Harry too. Lily and Sirius come running down the hall screaming "Harry wait for us please!"  
  
Harry let go of Hermione, but held on to Ginny's hand, he stared at the two of them blankly. Sirius ran straight to Harry and hugged Harry and Ginny close to him in a hug that Harry had only felt once before, from Molly Weasley the previous year. Lily stood back not knowing what to do, she hadn't held her son in fourteen years.  
  
Sirius finally released them from his tight grip and asked if they had been hurt at all, they all said no they hadn't been. Harry pushed Sirius away and turned his gaze onto his mother, "Why did you do this to me? Why did you let me have such an awful life with those unimaginable horrible people? Do you know what they did to me for those fourteen years mum? Do you?"  
  
Sirius glared at Lily as well, he was quite unhappy that she'd let them both suffer as well, he however was more upset that she had let Harry go through all of that. Ginny and Hermione felt extremely uncomfortable, they were hugging trying to comfort one another.  
  
Lily and Harry looked at one another for a while and Lily finally said, "Harry I couldn't bear facing Voldemort, not after he'd killed your father. I knew he would come for me, and I couldn't bear the thought of betraying your father that way. Harry please try to understand, I thought you were safe with Sirius, I had no idea he would be blamed because he wasn't our secret keeper, Peter was, though apparently that was a mistake. Harry I'm so sorry, so deeply sorry that you had to live with those awful people, if I had only known you weren't with Sirius."  
  
Lily took a deep breath and continued, "And than I was captured, tortured for many years to live within that store waiting for someone to take me home with them. When I saw you come in with Ron and Hermione I thought you were just out shopping with your friends before you went back to school, so when I noticed Hermione liked me I jumped on the opportunity to be close to you. I was careful not to let Sirius know that I wasn't really a cat, and when I realized Peter was hiding as Ron's rat I thought that he was doing the same thing I was, trying to be close to you. But I knew he was going to bring you back to Voldemort so I attacked him at every chance I got trying to kill him before he hurt you. I am truly sorry Harry, and Sirius I don't expect you to every forgive me, either one of you."  
  
Ginny pulled Harry aside before he could say anything and quickly said to him, "I know you're upset with her now, but she's your mother Harry. You've missed her for so long, the only thing that should matter is that you're together now. Please Harry, for me."  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her, "I don't know what I'd do without you Ginny," he took her hand and turned back to his mother and godfather, "Listen Mum, I understand you thought I was safe with Sirius. I'm still mad at you, but my life was awful. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon locked me in a cupboard under the staircase for 10 years of my life, and then tried to stop me from going to Hogwarts. Dudley chased me everywhere, hit me made fun of me, Mum I went through hell because you decided to leave me 'safe with Sirius', no one else knew Sirius was safe!"  
  
Lily looked completely disgusted at this, "She locked you in a cupboard?"  
  
Harry nodded, Hermione piped in, "Believe me, Mrs. Potter, those people are awful."  
  
"Oh I knew that dear, but they had the nerve to lock my child in a cupboard. Sirius did you know this? My baby boy, in a cupboard. What was Petunia thinking, goodness I'll be sending them a howler in the morning. How dare they, oh Sirius tell me he's joking."  
  
"Lily do you really want to involve me in this conversation? I'm an awful lot more upset with you than Harry is. I cannot believe you had the nerve to desert me, they didn't even give me a trial Lily! Do you know what those Dementors are like? You can be so selfish sometimes Lily, and to think that you did nothing because Harry was supposedly safe with me. Did you think that I was just raising him on my own? The boy thought his parents were dead, and his godfather helped kill them. James would be disgusted with you if he knew what you'd done to your son. Don't talk to me Lily. I'm not letting you take Harry, he's staying in Godric's Hollow with me, you're back I'll make you testify to the ministry, and they might just lock you up for a while for evading them for so long!"  
  
"Sirius please, I had no idea surely you understand. James wouldn't want you talking to me like this you know, especially in front of Harry! I've been through a lot too Sirius. Surely you remember what it's like to lose the love of your life. You didn't lose a son as well! All I've wanted to do for fourteen years is hold my little boy again!"  
  
"WILL YOU TWO STOP! I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!" Harry had enough of them arguing. They both stood and looked at him, and noticed the entire time Ginny had been inching closer to Harry.  
  
"Harry would you mind introducing your mum to your girlfriend?" Lily smiled at him.  
  
Ginny blushed and Harry said slowly, "Mum, this is Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, Ginny this is my Mum. Happy Mum?"  
  
"Harry be nice to your mum," Sirius was giving him a rather stern look.  
  
"You didn't make me introduce her to you though Sirius."  
  
"That's different Harry, I already knew her, and she knew about me before she met me. Your Mum and Ginny just met. Now Ginny we need to find your brothers, would you like to tell them about Ron or should Lily and I talk to them?"  
  
Ginny couldn't answer, she just buried her head in Harry's shoulder and cried. Harry answered for her, "Ginny and I will talk to them together. Hermione come on, we better go find them. Maybe you two," he pointed at Sirius and Lily, "should go sort out where exactly I'm living and who's taking care of me. Honestly though, I've lost enough family and friends. Maybe you should settle your differences and move in together so that I can get to know both of you."  
  
With that Hermione, Ginny and Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room. Fred, George and everyone else were waiting for them to come in. Fred and George looked up, saw the three of them had been crying, noticed Ginny still was, and didn't need to be told. They knew Ron had been killed.  
  
Harry asked them to follow him up to the boys' dormitory. Everyone respectfully gave them space to talk. Harry wrote owls to their parents, Bill, Charlie and Percy.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Percy,  
  
Please apparate to Hogwarts immediately. Something has happened and you should find out in person instead of by owl. Meet Ginny and I in one hour at the main door to Hogwarts. Please don't delay. I've sent faster owls for Charlie and Bill, hopefully they will meet us there.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry"  
  
"Bill,  
  
Please apparate to Hogwarts when you receive this owl, something terrible has happened and you need to be here immediately. Please explain to your job that it is a family matter and you won't be back to work shortly. Meet Ginny and I in one hour at the main entrance. Your parents, Percy and Charlie are also getting owls to come, hopefully they'll meet us there. Please hurry.  
  
With Love,  
  
Harry Potter"  
  
"Charlie,  
  
Apparate to Hogwarts immediately, meet Ginny and I by the main entrance. Your parents, Percy and Bill will hopefully be there by then as well. Something horrible has happened, come quickly don't delay.  
  
With Love,  
  
Harry Potter"  
  
Hedwig took the note for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Percy. Pig went zooming along with a letter for Bill, and Fleur with the letter for Charlie. While he had been writing the owls, Fred had been comforting Ginny while George and Hermione cried and hugged. Harry remembered suddenly what Ron had said, 'tell her'. He looked up and said "Hermione I need to talk to you."  
  
She looked at him and said "Alright Harry, we'll be right back you three, don't go anywhere."  
  
Harry and Hermione walked just outside the door and Harry put his arm around her and said, "Do you remember what his last words were to me Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Harry I do," Hermione was looking at him like he was crazy, "What did he mean by them? Tell who what?"  
  
"Hermione, Ron was going to tell you tonight himself, but he can't now. Ron loves you Hermione. I think that he thought once Voldemort had me he'd go after you and him and Ginny, and he couldn't take Voldemort coming after you because he loves you and didn't want you to die. He died to save you from him Hermione."  
  
At his words Hermione threw her head into Harry's shoulder and sobbed for what seemed like hours. Ginny finally came looking for them to make sure Harry was still okay and Harry was still holding a sobbing Hermione, Ginny didn't say anything out loud but mouthed to Harry, "What'd you say to her?"  
  
He mouthed back quietly "That Ron was going to tell her that he loved her tonight"  
  
Ginny smiled and mouthed back, "I knew he did, he should've said something sooner!"  
  
An hour had almost passed since they'd sent the owls, so Hermione went back with Fred and George while Ginny and Harry walked down to meet the rest of the Weasleys and tell them what had happened, Harry grabbed the locket he'd bought for Mrs. Weasley on the way. When they stepped out of the portrait hole Lily and Sirius were still standing there arguing away. Lily saw them leaving and said quickly to Harry, "You're not going anywhere until Voldemort is gone, get back in there where you're safe."  
  
As if on cue, Dumbledore came running down the corridor to check on Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys. Harry explained the owls and Dumbledore escorted them to the front door. On the way he explained to Harry and Ginny what had happened after they left, and that Voldemort once again would be forced to live off another body for the time being.  
  
He said that they had managed however to get almost all of the death eaters, including Peter Pettigrew. Dumbledore also said that the meeting with the Heirs and their parents would need to take place tomorrow so that they could start training with the Order of the Phoenix for Voldemort's next attempt to kill Harry.  
  
They made it to the door to find the rest of the Weasley's arriving together, running for Harry, Ginny and Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley looked terrified and ran straight to Harry and Ginny who were both crying and hugged them both to her, "What's happened Harry? Where are Fred, George and Ron? Is everyone okay?"  
  
Dumbledore answered for Harry, "Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy will you please accompany me to my office, it's a bit more private there."  
  
Lily and Sirius had finally caught up with Dumbledore and Molly's face went white as a ghost, "Lily Potter? Lily is that you? Dumbledore, what is going on here?"  
  
Dumbledore insisted they go immediately to his office, and they all complied. Fred, George and Hermione were arriving at Dumbledore's office as the rest were and everyone quickly went into the office together. Molly and Arthur noticed of course that Ron wasn't there and they didn't need to be told, Arthur's only question was short, "Was it Voldemort?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Ron sacrificed himself to protect Harry, Hermione and Ginny. He was very brave and pushed them out of the way of Voldemort's wand as Voldemort said Avada Kedavra."  
  
All of the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry were crying and hugging each other. Lily, Sirius and Dumbledore were talking quietly. Mrs. Weasley finally got ahold of Harry and hugged him close to her and whispered, "Harry, we don't blame you for what happened."  
  
Harry took the locket out of his pocket and handed it to her, "I was going to give you this for Christmas as a thank you for everything you've done for me, but I think now is better."  
  
Molly opened the locket to see the pictures inside and started crying and held Harry close to her and thanked him for it before pushing him over to Ginny saying that he needed to be supportive for her too.  
  
Ginny and Harry stood there hugging and crying in each other's arms for a while. Dumbledore finally spoke again to everyone, "I think it's time the Heirs of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff came to join with the Order of the Phoenix, we've wasted enough time, it's time to stop Voldemort for good."  
  
Harry just nodded and went to get Lisa and Owen. Ginny and Hermione followed him not wanting to let him just roam the castle when they knew very well that Voldemort could still be close. They found Lisa and Owen talking with Professor Sprout just outside of the Ravenclaw Dormitory. Lisa and Owen saw Harry coming and didn't need to be told to follow him.  
  
Professor Sprout came with to Dumbledore's office to ensure the Heirs made it safely. When they returned Dumbledore had the entire Order of the Phoenix in his office. The Weasleys, Lily, Professor Sprout, Hermione and Ginny waited outside the office while the three went into his office.  
  
Harry said what all three were thinking, "We need to start training for this immediately, I'm not about to let another of my friends die."  
  
Remus Lupin was the first to say anything, "Harry, Lisa and Owen, we know we're asking a lot of you, but we think this is the only way."  
  
Arabella Figg quickly added, "The three of you have to unite your wands together against Voldemort, it's the only way to ensure that he won't come back."  
  
Dumbledore was the last to say, "We have to talk to your parents, but we will not start serious training until Owen is done with his third year. There's still too much for him to learn. Owen we'll be asking you to take a couple extra courses next year so that you can catch up to Harry and Lisa on spells."  
  
Owen was quick to say, "I'll do anything you want me to do Headmaster, it's time this stopped."  
  
They all quickly agreed that Dumbledore would talk to Lisa and Owens' parents tomorrow, and would decide what to do from there as far as training over the summer for Owen especially. Dumbledore went to send owls to Owen and Lisa's parents, as well as Cho Chang's parents, and talk to Lily about Harry.  
  
He had the Prefects bring everyone back into the great hall once the Ministry of Magic removed the Death Eaters that had been caught, and sent them on their way to Azkaban. However even though Peter Pettigrew was found alive and well among the Death Eaters they had found, they took Sirius with them to Azkaban to await a trial. Ministry officials were not happy with Lily for not registering herself as an animagus and wrote out a nice fine for her, as well as one for Sirius.  
  
Harry and Lily assured Sirius that he would not be in Azkaban long and that they would come see him soon. Madam Pomfrey had already taken Ron and Cho's bodies to the Hospital Wing where they would be kept until burial services were arranged. Dumbledore had the Weasleys stay in his office so they could be left alone while Dumbledore talked to the school. Harry and Hermione went with him, though they also were still crying and Harry was upset about Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore let Harry and Hermione sit with him at the professor's table, along with Lisa and Owen. Everyone was whispering while the five walked in together and sat down at the professor's table. Harry and Hermione held hands to support each other and rumors flew quickly that both Ron and Ginny were dead. Dumbledore stood up slowly and sent sparks out of his wand to quiet them all down.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry before starting to address the students. "Everyone please listen carefully. Voldemort has once again been brought to a halt in his plans. He is left with very few followers, and we have organized a plan to bring him to his end. However Voldemort managed to kill twice before he escaped. Ronald Weasley and Cho Chang are no longer with us."  
  
Dumbledore paused briefly, allowing the students to quiet down slightly before continuing, "Both willingly sacrificed themselves to save the Heir of Gryffindor, Harry Potter. With their deaths they have protected the only way to destroy Voldemort. As you may have noticed sitting beside Harry is Hermione Granger, his best friend, and loved one of Ronald."  
  
Hermione turned to Harry who almost immediately hugged her as she sobbed onto his shoulder. Dumbledore hesitated slightly before adding on, "Also sitting with them are Lisa Turpin and Owen Cauldwell. Lisa is the Heir of Ravenclaw, and Owen of Hufflepuff. As you may know, Voldemort is the Heir of Slytherin, and the last remaining Heir of Slytherin. I'm sure that the Fred, George and Ginny Weasley will appreciate it when no one questions them about their brother, they have suffered a tremendous loss. I would also ask that you not ask Harry, Hermione, Lisa or Owen about yesterday's events. They all have a long and difficult time ahead of them. Now everyone together, please raise your glasses in honor of Ron and Cho, may everyone always remember them as the protectors of the Heirs."  
  
With that everyone raised their glasses and proudly said "Protectors of the Heirs". 


	11. A Funeral, and shopping

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters and the background story. I own the plot, nothing else.  
  
A/N: I know, it's over used, but this is MY theory on what the next book will be like. I hope you enjoy reading this, please review!  
  
Order of the Phoenix  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
After the feast Harry and Hermione walked slowly back to Dumbledore's office with him. Harry and Lily talked, Harry told her everything that had happened to him while he was at Hogwarts, especially the parts about Ron. Arthur, Molly and Lily went to a quiet empty room to discuss arrangements for the summer and holidays with Harry and Ginny.  
  
Arthur and Molly agreed that Harry could come over whenever he wanted to, as long as the last week before school started he was with them as he always had been. Lily agreed only because Ginny would stay with them the first week of their summer vacation. Hermione would of course be welcome whenever she wanted to visit either of them regardless of where they were.  
  
Arthur and Molly pulled Hermione aside to tell her that Ron had been very fond of her, they hadn't known that Harry had already told her. Hermione smiled at them, "Harry told me that last night Ron was going to tell me he loved me, I think he was going to tell me while we were dancing but then everything else happened and he never got the chance to."  
  
Molly hugged Hermione tightly, "You know you'll always be welcome at our house dear, always."  
  
The Weasley's had arranged a burial for Ron in their family's plot of graveyard off of Lairub Alley, directly connected to Diagon Alley. Lily took Harry and Hermione to the burial. Dumbledore and some of the professors attended as well. Hagrid made sure he was there, and brought along Madame Maxime.  
  
When Lily, Harry and Hermione arrived at Lairub Alley they stopped into see the Weasleys, and then went to James's gravesite bringing Ginny with them. There wasn't one for Lily because they couldn't find where Lily's body had gone. Harry had never seen this and wondered why Hagrid hadn't shown him when he first came to Diagon Alley. Harry and Lily both were crying as they stood for the first time together at James's gravesite.  
  
Harry couldn't help but wish that Sirius were there with him. He hadn't known his godfather long, but Sirius was always a great source of comfort for Harry. Ginny had her arm around Harry, trying to comfort him. Hermione was still teary eyed over talking with Ron's parents about burial arrangements they had made for Ron.  
  
Lily knelt down beside James's grave and was whispering something no one else could hear. Harry started to cry harder and Ginny wrapped both of her arms around him and held him close. Lily slowly stood up and turned towards them, "It's time to go to Ron's site."  
  
Hermione lost control of her emotions and started to cry, Lily quickly wrapped her arms around her and held her close, "I know what you're going through Hermione, I felt the same way when James died all those years ago. Come now dears let's get going, their waiting for us I'm sure."  
  
Harry and Ginny held each other, helping one another to walk over to Ron's burial site. When they got there, everyone was indeed waiting. The burial was emotional, and everyone cried. Harry had to take Hermione aside to calm her down a few times, even though he too was upset and crying. After the funeral everyone went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.  
  
Bill, Charlie and Percy had to leave quickly to go back to work, after kissing their mum goodbye and swearing to send owls the moment they arrived safely they apparated back home. Molly and Arthur left to take Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione back to Hogwarts before returning home. Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek before they left and told him to hurry back.  
  
The professors went with the Weasley's and Hermione. Hagrid and Madame Maxime stayed to talk to Lily for a while and than they also left. Lily and Harry walked to the bank where Lily took out quite a bit of money so that she could buy things to go in the mansion in Godric's Hollow that Harry would have inherited upon his graduation from Hogwarts.  
  
She and Harry spent the day shopping for various things for the house, Harry slowly started to trust that it was actually his mum. Lily bought him Quidditch rings to go with the Quidditch set he'd gotten for his birthday, and promised to have them up in the garden when he got home for the summer. When they were done with all the stores on Diagon Alley they went into the Muggle world to buy Harry some Muggle clothes that actually fit correctly.  
  
Lily finally told Harry it was time to get going back to Hogwarts, they would use the portkey available to Hogsmeade and she would come with him to Hogwarts and then be on her way to Godric's Hollow to move their things in and find a job.  
  
When they got back to Hogwarts, Harry didn't want his mum to leave at all, "Mum do you have to go? It's barely been four days and you've hardly gotten to know me."  
  
"Harry you know I can't stay with you, you have to go to class, and I have to find something to do with my time. I'll send you an owl every day Harry, and you'd best send me one too, I've been worried enough for the past fourteen years and now you can reassure me yourself that you're alright."  
  
"I guess you're right Mum. I should get up to my dormitory though, Ginny's probably wondering if I'm alright."  
  
"Well alright Harry, I love you and I'll be waiting at the train station for you. Did you want to come home over Easter? You can bring your friends if you like."  
  
"Yeah, I'll ask Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Lavender if they want to come with. You'll let me know when Sirius's trial is, right Mum?"  
  
"Yes Harry I'll send word immediately. Now get going, I love you," Lily grabbed him and gave him a hug.  
  
Harry hugged back, "I love you too Mum. Bye!"  
  
"Bye dear," and with that Lily left Hogwarts for Godric's Hollow. 


	12. Tender Moments

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters and the background story. I own the plot, nothing else.  
  
A/N: I know, it's over used, but this is MY theory on what the next book will be like. I hope you enjoy reading this, please review!  
  
Order of the Phoenix  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
  
  
Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor tower, where Ginny was waiting for him, pacing the floor of the common room. Harry walked through the portrait hole with one of the bags of Muggle clothes. Ginny ran over to him and flung her arms around him. Harry pulled her close and whispered "It's alright Ginny, I'm okay."  
  
Ginny kissed him and asked, "How did things go with your Mum?"  
  
"Alright I guess, she's having a Quidditch field put in the garden for me before I get home this year. She wants me to come home for Easter, you're welcome to come with if you'd like, I'm inviting Hermione, Neville and Lavender too."  
  
That night after dinner Harry and Ginny went for a walk by the lake, Harry saw the perfect opportunity to give Ginny the mirror he'd bought for her. They sat and talked about plans for the summer and Harry quickly stopped her, "Ginny there's something I want to give you," and took out the mirror.  
  
"Oh Harry it's beautiful," Ginny pulled it out of his hands and looked into it.  
  
"It'll show you anything you ask it to, try it."  
  
Ginny smiled and said, "Harry."  
  
The mirror showed Ginny sitting looking in the mirror and Harry sitting next to her not taking his eyes off of Ginny for even a moment. Ginny blushed and looked at Harry, they stared in each other's eyes and kissed for what seemed to be all night. Finally Harry pulled back and said, "You know we should really get back, it's getting late."  
  
Ginny smiled and said "Alright, Sweetums."  
  
They snuck back up to Gryffindor tower, narrowly avoiding Flinch and Mrs. Norris. They kissed one last time before going up to bed, and when Harry got to his bed there was an owl waiting patiently for him that he hadn't seen before. He ran over to open the note that was attached.  
  
"Harry,  
  
Hi sweetie, This is my new owl, Serendipity. Sirius's trial will be next Saturday, I will be at Hogwarts early Saturday morning to pick you up. Make sure anyone else who wants to come is ready as well. I've stopped at a Muggle candy store and bought some chocolate to bring to Sirius. We'll see him before the trial. Remus will be with us in case the Dementors get out of hand, he mentioned that they seem to be particularly harmful to you. See you on Saturday, I love you Harry.  
  
Love,  
  
Mum"  
  
Harry couldn't wait to tell Ginny, but knew he had to wait until the morning. He couldn't wait to see his mum again, and Sirius. He sent an owl back quickly so that his mum would know he had gotten the owl.  
  
"Mum,  
  
Hermione, Ginny and I will be waiting for you at the front doors on Saturday. I had quite a few run ins with the Dementors the year Sirius escaped from Azkaban. They're the reason I lost a Quidditch match, Dumbledore was furious at them. Remus taught me how to fend them of though. See you on Saturday, I love you Mum.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry"  
  
After writing that he went to sleep. The next morning he told Ginny and Hermione about the trial. They both decided to go with him before he'd asked if they wanted to. They all quickly went off to their classes, though their first days back without Ron would be hard, they knew they could get through them. Hermione cried whenever she thought of the way Ron would react to something that happened.  
  
Everyone was being nice to them, telling them how sorry they were. Ravenclaws glared at Harry whenever he walked past until Lisa Turpin told them off. Ginny's friends would all try to be nice and say they were sorry for her loss but Ginny would just end up crying and running to find Harry. They finally managed to get through dinner, Ginny spending most of the day crying with her head buried in Harry's chest.  
  
Hermione said goodnight to them both and went up to the girls' dormitory. Ginny and Harry spent most of the night cuddling and doing homework in the common room. Harry looked down at Ginny after finishing Diviation homework and said, "Hermione's really taking this hard."  
  
"Of course she is Harry, she loved Ron. She's taking it a lot better than I would if it had been you." 


	13. Leading up to the trial...

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters and the background story. I own the plot, nothing else.  
  
A/N: I know, it's over used, but this is MY theory on what the next book will be like. I hope you enjoy reading this, please review!  
  
Order of the Phoenix  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
  
The week went by quickly, Harry and Ginny spent all of their time together when they weren't in classes. Hermione spent most of her time burying herself in homework, and occasionally speaking to Ginny or Harry for a short period of time before going to bed.  
  
Finally Saturday came, Harry woke up before the sun came up, and walked up to the girls' dormitory to wake up Ginny and Hermione. Harry sits next to Ginny to wake her up, and wakes her up by gently kissing her, which startles her at first but when she realizes it's Harry she kisses back. "Good morning cutie," Harry smiled down at her.  
  
"G'morning Sweetums, is Hermione up yet?"  
  
"No, I woke you up first, we have to get going, Mum will be waiting for us soon."  
  
"Alright, you go get ready, all I have to do is change so I'll go wake up Hermione."  
  
"Okay cutie," Harry kissed Ginny one last time before running back to his dorm to get ready.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but think she was the luckiest girl in the world as she ran up to the 5th year girls' room to wake up Hermione. "Hermione? Hermione wake up, it's time to go."  
  
Hermione rolled over, only seeing the red hair she said, "Ron I had this awful dream that Voldemort came and."  
  
"Hermione it wasn't a dream, its Ginny, wake up. We have to meet Harry and his Mum, we're going to see Sirius today remember?"  
  
Hermione sat up, "Oh yeah, I remember," as a silent tear ran down her cheek.  
  
Ginny hugged her, "I know you loved him, but he wouldn't want you to be so sad."  
  
"I know, I just can't help it, I never got to tell him that I love him. And he never got to tell me. But let's hurry, I don't want to keep Harry waiting. He's missed Sirius terribly."  
  
Ginny nodded and they left quickly. Harry was in the common room waiting for them when they got there. Harry noticed Hermione had been crying and gave her a hug before the three of them left for the front door. Remus Lupin was waiting for them as they got to the door. "Is Mum here yet Remus?"  
  
"No, not yet Harry, she'll be here soon. I want you to take this with you Harry, in case you need it while we're there," He handed him four bars of chocolate, "And don't forget, I'll be right there if you need me."  
  
"Thanks," Harry put the chocolate in his pocket next to what he already had for himself and Sirius.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright dear?" Remus gave her a hug and reassured her, "It'll all work out, Ron would want you to be happy, I do believe that's how Lily and Sirius got through their unhappiness. You know you can ask Lily about that if you'd like, I'm sure she'd know more than anyone else could tell you about how to get through such a difficult thing."  
  
Hermione looked reassured and calmer. While they waited Professor Snape, and Dumbledore joined them. Soon after that Arabella Figg came down talking away with Alastor Moody about what to incorporate into her class next. Fred and George Weasley came along too, saying that they wanted to ensure the right man was behind bars this time, the real person that brought Voldemort back to kill their brother.  
  
Which brought tears to everyone as they waited for Lily to come. Lily finally arrived, looking radiant in a new robe with her hair slightly teased. Remus smiled and gave Lily a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and whispered in her ear, "I do believe Prongs would like your robes Lily."  
  
Lily blushed and thanked Remus and hugged her son tightly to her before Dumbledore suggested that they leave quickly so that Harry could spend some time with his godfather. The adults of the group were going to apparate, while Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George would use the portkey that had been set to bring them to Azkaban.  
  
They quickly walked to Hogsmeade where they found a portkey waiting for them. They grabbed a hold of it and the rest apparated quickly. When they got there Harry realized that there were surrounded by Giants, not Dementors. There were only four Dementors left in Azkaban, and they were used for control of the prisoners. Dumbledore smiled at this, it meant that finally Fudge agreed with him that Voldemort was in deed back and still a threat to Wizards and Muggles alike.  
  
Harry had never seen such a place before, it was a small island, with a single building that was surrounded by at least twenty Giants. Hagrid and Madame Maxime walked over to greet them. Hagrid couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Lily, "Lily Potter is tha' you?"  
  
"Hagrid! How are you? It's been so long."  
  
Hagrid gave her a hug and looked at Harry, "You'll 'ave to explain to me later, 'arry."  
  
Harry smiled at Hagrid, "Oh, Mum's just the beginning of it Hagrid."  
  
Ginny smiled and blushed when Harry pulled her close to him. Hagrid laughed, "So you'll be wanting to see yer godfather than 'arry, this way."  
  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Lily and Remus went with Hagrid to see Sirius. They passed the Weasley family, Hermione's Parents and the Chang family on their way in to see Sirius. Hagrid asked the Dementor that was standing in front of Sirius's cell to go down to some of the other prisoners for a while. Just being close to a Dementor made Harry start to hear Voldemort killing his father and attacking his mother again, Ginny and Hermione grabbed a hold of Harry and steadied him.  
  
They didn't notice that Lily almost fainted as well, Remus was holding her up as they walked into Sirius's cell. Sirius got up and went straight to Lily so that Remus could get out chocolate for her. Ginny and Hermione were already giving Harry and themselves some chocolate, and handed a piece to Sirius. Sirius sat on the bed and pulled Lily down beside him, Remus sat next to Lily and they both fussed over Lily making sure that she was eating enough chocolate.  
  
Once everyone had enough chocolate to feel a little better, Sirius asked Harry how school was going, and whether his scar hurt or not. Sirius told Ginny, Hermione and Harry how sorry he was about Ron's death, and that they shouldn't forget what he did for all of them. Harry couldn't help but notice the way Sirius looked at Lily, it was as if there was much more to their friendship than Sirius had ever let on.  
  
Arthur Weasley came to tell them that it was time to start the trial. He took Ginny, Harry and Hermione out to sit with himself and Molly, leaving room for Lily and Remus as well. Lily and Remus stayed behind to walk with Sirius. Molly hugged the three of them tightly when they came in, and than they all sat down quickly. Hermione noticed Viktor Krum, along with a few other Durmstrang students, was sitting in the back of the trial room. Ginny leaned over and whispered to her, "Did you know he'd be here?"  
  
Hermione whispered back, "I think it would've been harder for me to come here if I'd known, Ginny he's the last person alive or dead I'd want to see here now."  
  
Ginny didn't say anything, but dropped Harry's hand for a moment to give Hermione a hug. Harry looked up as his mum, Sirius and Remus came in. Sirius wasn't being restrained, he was however holding hands with Lily as they walked in. Lily and Remus sat down next to Harry, and the trial began.  
  
Cornelius Fudge walked in, with a line of wizards and witches Harry had never seen before. Cornelius started the trial by saying, "Welcome, everyone. We are here because there is new evidence being offered in the case of Sirius Black. We will be hearing testimony from Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Lily Potter and Albus Dumbledore. We will start by hearing Sirius Black's testimony. Sirius, if you would please sit over there, we will be ensuring that you don't move from this moment on."  
  
Sirius nodded and sat down in the chair Fudge indicated and was immediately magically tied to the chair. Lily shifted in her seat next to Harry, Remus put his hand on Lily's knee and gently patted it as if to say 'calm down'. Harry and Ginny noticed and looked at each other, Ginny whispered in Harry's ear, "What do you think that's all about?"  
  
Harry whispered back, "I think something's going on between my mum and Sirius." 


	14. The Trial

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters and the background story. I own the plot, nothing else.  
  
A/N: I know, it's over used, but this is MY theory on what the next book will be like. I hope you enjoy reading this, please review!  
  
Order of the Phoenix  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
  
  
Sirius started to give his testimony carefully, "I want to begin with saying that I did not betray Lily and James Potter by telling Voldemort where they were. I convinced James to use Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper instead of me before they went into hiding. When I heard that Voldemort had attacked them at their house, and that both were presumed dead I got to Godric's Hollow as quickly as I could, where I found the dead body of my best friend James Potter."  
  
Sirius continued with a tear running down his cheeks, "I couldn't find Lily's body, and today we know why, but instead I found my godson Harry curled up in his crib, crying and screaming for his mum and dad. I of course picked Harry up only to give him to Hagrid when he arrived as Harry was to be moved to a safe location with his Aunt and Uncle."  
  
Sirius visibly bristled, but continued, "I asked Hagrid to let me take Harry in, as I was his godfather, he refused saying that Dumbledore had ordered him and he wasn't about to let Dumbledore down. Later on I was shopping for a birthday present for Harry when Peter Pettigrew came and accused me, even though I knew otherwise, of killing Lily and James. We dueled and Peter cut off his finger before blowing up the street, transforming into a rat, and escaping through the sewers."  
  
Here Sirius paused, taking a deep breath before saying, "No one thought to look for him there because he was not a registered animagus. Just as I myself am, I know this because Peter and I often transformed together while attending Hogwarts, James Potter transformed with us as well, however he became a horse. The reason we did so was so that Remus Lupin, widely known now as a controlled werewolf, couldn't be around humans once a month for a few days and we didn't want him to be alone while he was going through that."  
  
Sirius glanced at Lily before saying, "We had no idea that Lily was also transforming and following us, otherwise I would have known when I stepped on her tail at her house the night James was killed, and she wouldn't have been taken in as a magical creature. I ask you to reconsider my sentence, and release me to live out my life helping to raise my godson."  
  
Lily was crying by the time Sirius finished talking, Remus was rubbing her back and whispering something in her ear that Harry couldn't hear. Peter Pettigrew was brought in, with two Dementors and a Giant guarding him. They put Peter in a chair next to Sirius, and tied him down as well. Fudge quickly talked to the rest of the wizards and witches and then looked directly at Peter, "Is it true that you can become a rat? Simply answer yes, or no."  
  
Peter could barely hold his head up, "Yes."  
  
There was a bit of noise from everyone present, and Fudge continued, "Is it true that you were Lily and James Potter's Secret Keeper, and that you turned them over to Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And is it true that you cut off your own finger?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you Peter, that will be all. Remus Lupin, we have a few questions for you as well."  
  
Remus nodded as Fudge continued, "Is it true that you are a werewolf?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Is everything that Sirius has testified true to the best of your knowledge?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Very well, Lily Potter, has Sirius Black lied about anything he has said regarding yourself, your child, or your deceased husband?"  
  
"No, he's been completely honest. James and I both trusted Sirius with our lives, and we followed his advice, this was the first time that I'd ever known Sirius or James to have judged wrongly."  
  
"Thank you Lily, we know it isn't easy for you to sit here today and for that we apologize. Albus Dumbledore, is everything you've heard here today about the actions of Sirius, James, Peter, Remus and Lily while they were at Hogwarts accurate?"  
  
"To my knowledge, yes it is."  
  
"Thank you, everyone, for your testimony today. We will be back shortly to let you know what we've decided."  
  
With that the witches and wizards that walked in with Fudge all got up with him and left the room. Lily hugged Harry and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry dear, Sirius will be alright."  
  
Harry got the distinct impression she wasn't saying so for his good, but for her own. Harry hugged back and whispered in her ear, "I know Mum, don't worry about him, they can't possibly think he's guilty now."  
  
Lily smiled and looked down at him, "Just like your father." 


	15. Interlude and Verdict

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters and the background story. I own the plot, nothing else.  
  
A/N: I know, it's over used, but this is MY theory on what the next book will be like. I hope you enjoy reading this, please review!  
  
Order of the Phoenix  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
  
  
While they waited everyone congregated and talked. Viktor came over to say hello to Hermione, with a few of his friends. Viktor gave Hermione a hug, "I'm sorry about Ron, Hermy-oh-knee. I've been sending you owls asking you to come to my house this summer, have you not been getting them?"  
  
"Viktor please, I don't want to be with you, leave me alone."  
  
Viktor grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and said, "Yes you do, and I will never leave you alone."  
  
One of the guys with Viktor pushed him away from Hermione, "Leave her alone you crazy git, she doesn't like you. Can't you tell how upset she is over this Ron's death? She's practically crying, you could try being a little compassionate."  
  
Viktor looked at the boy, "Listen, Jeramy, stay out of this if you know what's good for you, she's mine. That's something you shouldn't forget while you're at Hogwarts next year."  
  
"Excuse me," Hermione was rather upset with Viktor at this point, "But I'm not yours, I'm Ron's, and now that he's gone I'm my own person and I will make my own decisions, and you Viktor have no chance with me anymore, so stop trying."  
  
"Exactly what I was saying, leave her alone Viktor."  
  
Fred Weasley was getting rather tired of the two boys arguing over Hermione and walked over to her, pulled her aside and pretended to kiss her. Hermione whispered, "I owe you one" in his ear as they walked away from them.  
  
Fred smiled at her, "No, I owe you one, I just won a bet with George that I'd be the first one to kiss you."  
  
Harry smiled and hugged Ginny close, "No darling, they just wanted to let me know that Cho talked about me often and was quite fond of me."  
  
Ginny shuttered and asked, "Are you fond of her Harry?"  
  
Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes, "No I'm not, I'm happily in love with you Ginny."  
  
Ginny smiled, "I'm in love with you too Harry."  
  
Then Hermione came over to ask about the Changs. Harry told her what they'd said and Hermione told them all about Viktor, Jeramy, and Fred. They all laughed at the part when Fred kissed her and then told her about the bet. Lily and Remus were talking with Dumbledore about how the trial had gone and whether or not anyone had believed them.  
  
Finally Fudge and the panel of witches and wizards came back in. Everyone sat down quickly and waited to hear what they had decided. Fudge stood up slowly and said "Sirius Black, the Ministry of Magic wishes to humbly apologize to you for its mistreatment of you. We find you to be not guilty of anything you have previously been charged with. On a personal note, Sirius, I am truly sorry I didn't listen to young Harry Potter earlier, this could have been avoided had I listened."  
  
Lily and Remus were hugging, so were Ginny and Harry. Everyone was smiling, this meant that Harry finally had his mum, and his godfather to take care of him. Just as Harry and Lily were about to run over to Sirius and hug him as well, all four of the remaining Dementors entered the room. Both Lily and Harry collapsed on the floor, Harry hearing his dad being murdered and his mum being attacked.  
  
Lily heard James screaming at her to get Harry and run. Remus and Ginny ran for them, trying to give them chocolate and to get them to calm down a little. Sirius was screaming for them to take the ropes off of him, he knew exactly what Harry heard when the Dementors were near him, and he could only imagine what Lily was hearing.  
  
Suddenly one of the Dementors turned on Sirius, and started to get ready to administer a deadly 'kiss' on him. Remus screamed "No" and lunged at the Dementor screaming at it, "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
The Dementor backed off of Sirius and left him alone, while another one was getting ready to do the same to Lily, Sirius screamed at Remus, "Not me Remus, Lily, save Lily!"  
  
Before Remus could get to her Dumbledore yelled "Expecto Patronum" at the Dementor standing over Lily, and the entire Ministry soon had all of the Dementors pushed away from everyone and surrounded by the Giants.  
  
Fudge apologized to everyone, and quickly untied Sirius, who ran immediately to Lily's side to make sure she was okay. Ginny had finally managed to give Harry enough chocolate that he was starting to come around again, Molly Weasley of course was fussing over both of them, making sure they were getting enough chocolate.  
  
Lily and Sirius were hugging and whispering to one another. Fudge said not to worry about that happening again, they were removing the Dementors from Azkaban and placing them somewhere that Voldemort couldn't get them out of.  
  
The Weasley's took Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George back to Hogwarts with the professors, Lily and Sirius sad goodbye to Harry while they were in Azkaban, since Sirius and Lily had a little shopping and talking to do before they went back to Godric's hollow. 


	16. More Surprises!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters and the background story. I own the plot, nothing else.  
  
A/N: I know, it's over used, but this is MY theory on what the next book will be like. I hope you enjoy reading this, please review!  
  
Order of the Phoenix  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
  
  
The weeks that followed the trial went by slowly, Harry received an owl from his mum and Sirius saying that Sirius would be staying with them in Godric's Hollow. Lily got a job with the Ministry, she was working with Arthur in the Muggle Artifact Department. Sirius also got a job with the Ministry, but he was working in the Department of Muggle Control, the Department that ensures Muggles don't remember things like Dragons, and don't see places like Wizarding schools, and Quidditch matches.  
  
Harry and Ginny were spending all of their time together, Hermione continued to bury herself in homework and studying for the O.W.L.S., the tests they had to take at the end of their sixth year. Fred and George were busy working on plans to open their joke shop in Hogsmeade that summer. Pretty soon it was the day to leave for the Easter Holidays, Hermione had decided to go back to see her parents, so it was just Harry and Ginny going with Lily and Sirius back to Godric's Hollow.  
  
Harry woke up that morning and couldn't wait to go home, he packed his things and ran down to the common room where Ginny and Hermione were waiting for him. They went to breakfast and than slowly made their way to the train, where they found all three of their belongings sitting in one of the compartments on the train. Hermione quickly fell sound asleep and Ginny and Harry sat together, cuddling and talking about what they wanted to do for the week.  
  
The candy cart came around like it always does, Harry bought himself and Ginny some candy. When they finally got to the station Hermione, Harry and Ginny grabbed their things and made their way out to the platform. Hermione's parents were standing talking to Lily and Sirius. Sirius saw Harry, smiled and waved at him, gently pulling Lily's arm so that she would see Harry.  
  
Harry, Ginny and Hermione ran over and everyone gave hugs. Hermione's dad took her luggage and they went on their way. Sirius took Harry and Ginny's luggage with the two owl cages on top and they made their way through the station to a very nice car that Lily had just purchased. Harry couldn't help but notice how much happier both his mum and Sirius were.  
  
They finally got to Godric's hollow and Harry couldn't believe his eyes, the mansion was huge. Ginny was sleeping with her head in Harry's lap, so he leaned over, kissed her cheek to wake her up, and whispered, "Wake up darling, we're here."  
  
Ginny looked up in Harry's eyes and smiled. Sirius and Lily were talking and laughing in the front seat, though Harry couldn't hear what about. Sirius brought their things up to the room that Ginny would be staying in, and the room they had set up for Harry. That night at dinner Lily started the conversation by saying, "Harry, dear, I know this year has been full of adjustments for you, but there will be another rather large adjustment over the summer."  
  
Harry looked between his Mum and Sirius wondering what was going on, and reached over for Ginny's hand. Ginny of course couldn't help but notice the way that Sirius and Lily were looking at one another, because it was the same way Harry was looking at her that night by the lake. Sirius put his hand on Lily's shoulder, "Harry, your Mum and I have decided to get married this summer."  
  
Harry looked completely dumbfounded at the news, "What do you mean get married," he looked at Lily, "I thought you loved Dad, what's going on here?"  
  
Ginny pulled Harry's head to look at her, "Harry, haven't you noticed? They've been looking at one another the same way you and I look at one another."  
  
Lily was quick to explain, "Harry when your Father, Sirius and I were at Hogwarts a lot happened between the three of us."  
  
Sirius interrupted with, "Lily he's heard the story. Do you remember the night I told you how your Mum and Dad got together Harry?"  
  
Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance at one another, Harry replied with his own question, "You're the one Mum went with that made Dad so jealous?"  
  
"Yes Harry, but what I didn't tell you was that I stepped back to let your Mum and Dad be happy, and I was happy for them. But while I watched them fall in love, I was falling in love with Lily."  
  
Lily cut him off this time by saying quickly, "It's not that I don't love James, Harry, he's not here, and a part of me had always loved Sirius. Seeing him again brought all those old feelings back, I'm sure you understand what I mean."  
  
Harry did understand, because it was just like the way he felt about Cho, and Ginny. He did love Cho, but she was gone now. Ginny was there now, and he loved Ginny very much. He looked up at his Mum and said quietly, "I understand completely."  
  
The rest of the night they talked about wedding plans and the summer. Lily said that after the wedding Harry would be spending three weeks with the Weasley's so that Lily and Sirius could take a little vacation. Harry and Ginny both liked this idea. Sirius's best man would be Remus, and Lily's maid of honor would once again be Molly Weasley.  
  
They would be inviting the Grangers, some of the professors and several of their old friends from Hogwarts. Both Lily and Sirius's parents had died long ago, and the only family Lily had was her sister who they all knew would never come. After a while Ginny and Harry went out into the garden where they talked about everything that had happened. Harry walked Ginny up to her room, kissed her goodnight and walked off to write a letter to Hermione to tell her about his Mum and Sirius before going to bed. 


	17. A Short Ending to the Story...

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters and the background story. I own the plot, nothing else.  
  
A/N: I know, it's over used, but this is MY theory on what the next book will be like. I hope you enjoy reading this, please review! This is the last chapter, the Sequel to this story will be posted soon!  
  
Order of the Phoenix  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
  
  
The week went by quickly, but finally Hedwig came back with a reply from Hermione. Harry and Ginny were cuddling and reading up on their Divination homework when Hedwig arrived, so they read it together.  
  
"Harry,  
  
That's great for your mum and Sirius. Something's happened that I'm not ready for yet. Do you remember Jeramy from Sirius's trial? Well his name is Jeramy Ludwigon, and he's coming to Hogwarts next year. He'll be the same year as you and I will. He lives next door to my mum and dad now, that's why he's transferring from Durmstrang. Harry, do you think it's too soon after Ron to like someone? Do you think Ron would be okay with it? Write back soon, I don't know what to do. Jeramy is taking me to see a Muggle museum tomorrow. How's Ginny? See you in a few days.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione"  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at one another, neither knowing what to say. Finally Ginny said, "If it had been you that died, and I'd met someone else, what would you think Harry?"  
  
"I'd want you to be happy."  
  
"Than that's what you tell Hermione."  
  
Harry smiled, took out a quill and some parchment and wrote back quickly.  
  
"Hermione,  
  
Be happy. Ron didn't tell me to tell you only to have you live your life miserably. He wanted to make sure that you would know it was okay to move on and be happy. And no, I don't think it's too soon. Don't wait 14 years the way my mum and Sirius did. See you on the train.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry"  
  
Hedwig quickly took the letter away, and Harry and Ginny enjoyed the rest of their vacation spending every waking moment together. The last day before they left Lily brought home a Phoenix. She gave it to Harry to give to Hermione, as a thank you for taking care of her while she was Crookshanks.  
  
The rest of the school year went by quickly for Harry, Ginny and Hermione. For the first time since their arrival at Hogwarts, they finished the year without Ron. Hermione stopped burying herself in books and was sending her new Phoenix, Ruby, back and forth to Jeramy. And when they arrived at platform 9 ¾, there stood Harry's mum, and his godfather. Both were waiting with open arms for him. For once Harry had a home to go home to, and this time he had Ginny with him. 


End file.
